Northwest Mansion Exploration
by suweetopopato
Summary: After a long evening of ghost hunting and partying, Dipper explores the grand Northwest Mansion with Pacifica. (Featuring Dipifica, or, Dipper x Pacifica). (Cover photo from the Gravity Falls episode 'Northwest Mansion Mystery'). (UPDATE: Thank you SO SO much for 100 favorites! I am sincerely and thankful for all of you amazing people.)
1. Let's Go Exploring

The following takes place after the events of 'Northwest Mansion Mystery'. I hope you enjoy the fanfic!

* * *

The Northwest Fest was very grand, full of rich folk and fancy catering. It seemed a bit more bustling since the 'commoners' of Gravity Falls crashed in, making the party a bit more lively. Dipper liked the thought of the rich and his kind getting along, establishing friendships and such. He did accomplish this, however, becoming friends with the most popular girl in Gravity Falls and helping her to become a better person. The young boy felt proud of himself for what he has done, and hoped for a better future for the Northwests- and hoped for Pacifica to establish a successful line. Dipper was taking a break from the party, and started to wander around the huge mansion where the party was held. Remembering the many dark halls that Pacifica and him ran though when chasing down the ghost, or looking out though the large window to the garden where Pacifica awkwardly gave Dipper a hug, he felt like he's been in this mansion for a long time. Almost like he lived here, but he only came and stayed here for about several hours or more. It was also sort of quiet, the echoes of talking and classical music coming from the main lobby of the mansion. He didn't mind the silence, though.

"Dipper? Where are you?"

Dipper heard the familiar voice of Pacifica Northwest down the hallways. He bolted to see where the voice was coming from, and saw Pacifica pop out of a corner from the hall he was currently in. She smiled once she interlocked eyes with the boy. "There you are," she confirmed playfully, and started walking towards him. "What are you doing here? I thought you were enjoying the party."

"No thanks, I'm a bit tired from dancing and talking," Dipper confessed once Pacifica was standing right beside him. "Thought I would explore the place."

Pacifica raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "You already did that when we were chasing down the ghost," she stated, a warm smile on her face.

"Yeah, I know, but I would just like to analyze. I never been in a mansion before, so I would like to see what mansions hold exactly." the boy replied. He then turned around to face a large painting he was currently inspecting, an 18th century lady in fancy clothes posing outside a garden. Pacifica followed his gaze, and admired the picture herself. The woman in the painting looked like an older Pacifica, but with a bit more makeup and lighter blonde hair.

"That's my great-great-grandmother, Hope Northwest." Pacifica explained. "Our family doesn't know much about her accomplishments, but I heard she ran a very successful hat business."

"That would explain the hat," Dipper pointed to the large pink sun hat that the woman wore with grace. Pacifica laughed shortly, Dipper following along. The girl then turned around to face the corner she appeared from, with a tint of worry. "Wouldn't you want to go back to the party? Mabel's been asking where you've been." she asked Dipper who was inspecting other parts of the painting. "We should go before your sister starts to get worried-"

"No, no, she'll be fine. Hopefully she's used to me just disappearing out of the blue," Dipper interrupted respectively. He then turned towards the opposite hallway, the hallway that leaded even further away from the party, the hallway that he didn't recognize and wanted to explore. It looked sort of safe, small lanterns installed on the walls lit the way. From his distance, Dipper could say many other hallways and doors that were just waiting to be explored. "Hey, do you want to go exploring?" he asked, breaking the somewhat awkward silence between him and Pacifica.

Pacifica jumped a little when Dipper turned around to face her. "Excuse me?" she asked again.

"I bet this mansion has many other things worth analyzing. Hopefully you can show me some of the hot spots, right?" Dipper said, as he walked a bit closer to Pacifica. She started to blush once Dipper was almost nose-to-nose with her. "C'mon, it'll be fun for the both of us." the boy beamed.

Pacifica, after a few seconds to think, let out a nervous laugh and nodded her head slowly. "Okay, that's fine. But we have to return to the party once we're done." she ordered. Dipper pulled away from their closeness and raised a fist to the air, releasing a small 'yes' though his smile. "The mansion is really big, so you have to stay by me at all times," Pacifica instructed. "Got it?"

Dipper smiled and agreed with Pacifica's little rule, and grabbed the girl's hand gently. Pacifica blushed with Dipper's gentle touch, as the both of them started their way down the hallway.


	2. Pacifica's Ballroom

The hallways were dark, and there were less lanterns lighting the way as Dipper and Pacifica traveled down further. The lanterns were starting to get replaced with sets of windows that reached down to the next hallway, and the one after that. The night sky outside was filled with tiny, glittering stars, and a perfect, glowing white moon. Dipper admired the outside while following Pacifica though the many halls of the Northwest Mansion. It started to get quieter and quieter every time they passed though another hallway. The party, which was far away from them, started to fade, and soon the two could hear nothing but the beating of their hearts and their footsteps. Dipper and Pacifica had been walking for a while now, Dipper starting to feel unsure about his idea of exploring the mansion. He never even considered if Pacifica knows her way though this place, or even if Pacifica knows the place at all. They kept on turning though different hallways for about infinity, an awkward silence remaining between them.

"Ah, here it is," Pacifica sighed, breaking the silence.

The pair reached to a set of creme colored doors with golden handles on them. Two potted ferns were settled beside the ends of the door, and Dipper noticed they were at the end of a hallway. No more hallways, he thought to himself. No more walking.

Pacifica stepped closer to the set of doors and twisted on the handles, the handles unlocking with a satisfying click. Opening them widely, a dark and empty ballroom stood before the two of them.

"Whoa," Dipper said, stepping inside the room.

The tiles of the room were a golden and butter looking color, polished nicely and echoed the sounds of Pacifica's and Dipper's heeled shoes. There were several tables, each covered with a silk white tablecloth. Each table had four wooden chairs with velvet colored cushions on top of them. On the side, a large platform housing classical instruments like flutes, clarinets, saxophones and trumpets were quietly sitting on empty seats. A conductor's stand was standing before the platform, a small baton resting on the stand with sheets of music. Another set of white doors, with a golden label saying 'Kitchen', was settled in a corner. Along the walls were long tables topped with empty bowls, cups, utensils, and serving platters. And finally, a large, crystal chandelier hanged on the ceiling, and lights reflected off the hanging crystals when Pacifica turned on the lights. Dipper had visited a few ballrooms like the one before him in his lifetime, but it seemed more royal since it was inside a mansion. The room was fairly small as well, so maybe this was the sort of ballroom for small gatherings.

"This is one of the many ballrooms in the mansion," Pacifica said. "I think there are three or around two, I suppose, but this one is my favorite. I normally celebrate my birthday or any fancy party I run in here. Some people call this ballroom the 'Pacifica Ballroom', since I use it too much."

Dipper slowly turned, inspecting every corner the ballroom had. He was intrigued by everything, from paintings of Pacifica and her family hanging on the walls, to the small orchestra and the songs that were placed on the stands. "Wow, Pacifica, this place is really cool." Dipper complimented, as he stared at the crystal chandelier. Pacifica blushed a little, placing her hands together. "Yeah, it is."

"PACIFICA NORTHWEST!"

A booming, grand voice echoed outside of the ballroom, Pacifica noticing she left the doors to the ballroom wide open. From the corner, Pacifica identified the angry silhouette of her father marching towards the room, fear staring to rush though her veins. "Oh no," Pacifica gasped, as she went over to the doors and closed them as quietly as she can. She locked the handles while she was at it, and Dipper noticed the sudden panic streaming though her. His fascinated expression quickly faded into worry. "Pacifica? Was that your-"

"Dipper! Go to the kitchen!" Pacifica ordered Dipper though a harsh whisper. She pushed and shoved the boy to the corner, where the doors of said kitchen were.

"Pacifica? Pacifica!" Dipper said, wanting to know what was going on. Pacifica ignored his protests and questions, and was focused on getting the boy into the kitchen.

Dipper got control of his body once Pacifica's grip on him started to die down, and he rushed over to the doors of the kitchen and entered though the dark room. He turned on the lights, revealing a small and clean kitchen with stoves, ovens, and many, many cabinets. Pacifica quickly went over to shut the lights of the ballroom, turning off the majestic light beams the chandelier was holding. She quickly joined Dipper in the kitchen and the kitchen doors closed behind her. Without even going to explain what was going on, Pacifica made her way to a small corner of the kitchen, hiding in a tight corner between a counter and oven. "Pacifica, what is going on?" Dipper asked, quietly walking over to her, and his heart almost broke when he saw Pacifica shield herself with fear.

"Pacifica..." Dipper started, but was quickly yanked by the girl's hand. Both of them were together in a tight space, Pacifica holding onto Dipper with her dear life, like the both of them were going to die. Dipper could tell by her grip that she was shivering, and that she was closing her eyes and trying to keep calm. "Shhhh..." Pacifica told Dipper, her voice quivering and shaky. She held more onto Dipper, her arms around his chest. "I don't want my dad to find me. I don't want my dad to find _us_."

Dipper stared at the girl who was hugging him, his heart starting to hammer inside of him. He didn't know what to do when a girl was sad, excluding Mabel or his female relatives, so he just sat there wondering what the heck was going on. Dipper did know about Pacifica's parents and how they have been strict about her standards, also aware of the discipline bell Pacifica's father owns and controls. Pacifica did start to rebel against the bell and her parents when she opened the grand gates for the commoners of Gravity Falls, but her parents were too caught up in the party than to get mad at their 'rebellious'daughter. It was good that Pacifica got away from her parents, but Dipper now realized they were looking for her.

Dipper started to feel more horrible when he found out Pacifica had tears rolling down her eyes, and started to grasp for air from her panic. Dipper then hesitantly wrapped his arms around Pacifica, laying his cheek on top of her head, his hands nestled behind her neck. "Pacifica, it's going to be okay, shhh," Dipper cooed, trying to calm her down. Pacifica's weeping started to quiet down a bit more, and the two held on to each other tightly. They both stayed silent, Dipper listening to the quiet cries of the girl, and Pacifica hearing the loud beating of Dipper's heart. Both started to grew the liking of each other's comfort, but were still scared of Preston Northwest barging in and finding out Pacifica hugging a commoner.

Seconds flew by, minutes, and so on- and they didn't hear anything. Preston probably walked away once he found out the ballroom was locked, probably when he noticed his daughter wouldn't be in her ballroom. A few minutes later, Pacifica started to back away from Dipper, and wiped her wet eyes with her magenta colored gloves. "Is he... gone?" she asked, nervousness escaping from her voice.

"It seems so," Dipper said, as he fully released his grip from Pacifica.

Dipper and Pacifica stood up from their corner and walked out of the kitchen, and into the dark ballroom. Pacifica opened the lights again, another set that was installed beside the kitchen doors. Lights reflected off the crystal chandelier once again, making the mood a bit more bright and safe. Pacifica's tears were long gone and dried up, but her eyes were a bit red from weeping. Dipper's unusual heart rate returned to it's usual speed, as he went up to Pacifica and started to comfort her. "Pacifica... your dad..." Dipper started. He raised a hand to rub her shoulder, but Pacifica turned around, Dipper's hand loosely and awkwardly hanging mid-air. He returned it to his body immediately.

"No, no, it's okay, Dipper." Pacifica said, unaware of Dipper's action. "This just means we have to continue exploring. I know another place to go, a place that is somewhere really safe."

Dipper nodded, and was led out of the ballroom by Pacifica.


	3. Friends

Thank you to everyone who sent me a review or decided to favorite/follow this fanfic! It is deeply appreciated.

* * *

Dipper and Pacifica exited out of the now dark ballroom, silence strongly existing between them. Before leaving, Pacifica locked the doors to the ballroom with a golden key stored somewhere in her dress, Dipper realizing that Pacifica's dress actually had pockets sewed on them. After locking the handles, Pacifica made her way down the dark hall with a sad look on her face and refused to speak. She was still scared about her somewhat early encounter with her father, and how much action she took to just get away from him. She also felt embarrassed for bringing Dipper up in her mess, and how she just hugged onto him out of the blue because of her cowardliness. However, she did feel some hope in herself when Dipper comforted her in the end and actually returned a hug back. Pacifica quickly flashed a smile under her face from the warmth of Dipper's hug. It then faded back to it's depressed state.

"Pacifica!" Dipper called, which made Pacifica alert to the boy's voice. Pacifica realized she was already heading somewhere too far, Dipper was just a few meters away from her. She was lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even realize that Dipper was supposed to stay with her at all times. Pacifica was walking and thinking about her problems that she didn't even had a chance to tell Dipper what was going on properly, or that she had to wait for him to catch up.

She turned around immediately as Dipper slowly jogged to her side. Pacifica looked to the side with a bit of guilt and reached a hand over her elbow and scratched it lightly once the boy was right in front of her. "Sorry, I'm just..." Pacifica started. She switched her gaze to the other side. "Lost in thought."

Dipper had a few seconds to catch his breath and coughed a few times. "It's... It's okay..." he sighed. "Don't worry about it." He leaned on his knees and breathed heavily. "You're really fast when you're lost in thought." Dipper continued to breath heavily and Pacifica stared at him. She wasn't sure if was a compliment or insult; or neither, but the tired out Dipper looked amusing to Pacifica.

Pacifica then started to giggle a little at the tired Dipper, and placed a hand over her mouth to suppress a laugh. She thought it was rude, but she couldn't help herself. "Okay then," she muffled under her hand. A few more chuckles came after. Dipper noticed her laughing immediately, and smiled at the sight of a happy Pacifica. "What are you laughing at?" Dipper asked, standing up straight. He placed on a soft smile.

"You look really funny when you're out of breath," Pacifica giggled a bit louder, now removing her hand away from her mouth to reveal her laughter. Her sweet laugh echoed the hallways. Dipper smiled and started to join in, flashing a picture of what he might have looked like a few seconds ago, and their laughs bounced off the walls in unison. It was a tender scene. Just a bunch of playful laughs echoing the hallways warmed up Dipper and Pacifica's heart and mood.

Both of them started to calm down a few seconds later, but a few chuckles escaped their mouths. "I'm sorry," Pacifica giggled, wiping off a tear that formed while she was laughing. "I couldn't stop myself."

Dipper released a loud sigh and shook his head. "No, it's totally fine, Pacifica, seriously." he replied. "No need to be sorry."

"I'm also sorry for clinging on to you back there," the girl said. "I just don't know what to do anymore with my parents."

Dipper stared at Pacifica suddenly, a bit of guilt flushing inside of him as Pacifica returned her gaze back to the floorboards. She crossed her arms as her bangs swooped down to cover her eyes. Dipper looked to the side, expecting something to say from either of them, but decided to drive the conversation around, trying to avoid an awkward silence.

"Pacifica... it's fine." Dipper reassured. He walked closer to her, making Pacifica blush. "We're friends now. It's my duty to make sure you're okay."

Pacifica jumped at the sudden word. Friends.

Well, it was true, and now it was a proven fact- Dipper and Pacifica are friends now. Dipper helped Pacifica several times in a row now this evening, and both seem to enjoy the company of one another. Even though they didn't get along in the past, it was behind them now. Both of them moved aside their differences and helped one another though their problems; especially Dipper. Dipper is the reason why Pacifica changed and fixed the way of the Northwests- Dipper encouraged her that it wasn't too late to change the person that she was. She was free now, all thanks to Dipper. Both of them had to look out for one another. Just like what normal friends do.

Pacifica raised her head a little to stare at the brunette, who was looking at her with worry. She felt her heart jump a little when the first contact she made with was with Dipper's eyes. Pacifica quickly bolted her head back to the floorboards, but kept her head titled a little more so that her hair didn't get in the way of her face. She sighed a little, and released the tight grip on her arms and placed her hands to the sides of her dress. "We are friends, Dipper." Pacifica confessed. "And I treasure it a lot. I'm sorry for feeling so miserable, I guess I'm just really scared about my dad finding us."

"Just like what I keep on saying, dear Pacifica, it's totally fine." Dipper said. He raised a hand to touch Pacifica's shoulder again, and lightly stroked it. "I will make sure you're always doing okay. I will always make sure you're happy."

Pacifica exchanged a smile with Dipper, and placed her hand on top of his. "Thank you, Dipper." Both of them placed a tender smile, but then they started to blush red when they realized that the other didn't remove their hand yet.

Pacifica removed her hand first, a little too quickly and hesitantly, and cleared her throat to hide her embarrassment. "So, um... should we continue?" she offered, starting to make her way down the current hallway.

"Uh... yeah!" Dipper squeaked, his voice cracking a little. He slammed his hand over his mouth like he accidentally said something rude. His mind slapped him inside for the awkward voice crack- he was too busy reminiscing about what happened earlier, with the comforting and the hand touching. Pacifica giggled a bit and walked a bit faster down the hallway. Dipper followed behind her, also chuckling on the way.

_Dangit, Dipper. Get yourself together_. The young boy thought to himself. _Especially in front of a cute girl like Pacifica_.


	4. Categories

The two were, like always, walking down the hallways, now filled with lit lanterns installed on the old walls. The halls seemed more brighter now, Dipper thought, but he did miss the amazing view of the stars and night sky outside the windows of the mansion. The lanterns were lighting down a long hallway of more framed chilling paintings of old people in old gowns. Pacifica introduced each portrait as they continued walking down the hallway.

"Larry Northwest, the owner of one of Gravity Falls' first pubs, and became the 2nd most popular pub in the town around the time," Pacifica explained, pointing out to a young looking man with a felt cowboy hat. "However, the pub still lives in the Northwests' hearts."

"Here is Ursula Northwest, who lived her life as a circus performer travelling all around the U.S. and crashed into Gravity Falls and permanently stayed here, establishing one of the few mansion estates us Northwests own today. She still ran entertainment services around the town."

"On your left, the man with the glasses with golden rims is Peter Northwest, who donated a portion of Northwest history to the Gravity Falls library. He also wrote a few books of his own, but production has stopped of his novels after his death."

Dipper then turned over to a random portrait, and attempted to mimic Pacifica's knowledge of her family. "And this man is someone I don't know, Pacifica, clarify?" he asked nicely. Pacifica smiled, and slipped herself over to Dipper.

Pacifica then raised her head to look at a large painting of a man dressed in an old black and white suit, a cool top hat perched on his head, holding a cane under his hands. Pacifica stopped and gazed at the picture with a surprised look on her face, and nervously held her hands tightly. "That's my... that's my grandpa, Donovan Northwest. He was the last successor of the Northwest name before my father. He was one of the best Northwests I have ever known," Pacifica said. She seemed a little more serious on this introduction, and Dipper felt a wave of pity shock him.

"It seems he was the only person I trusted back when I was a kid. He was very, very, very kind and encouraged me to be nice too. He would normally take me on long vacations around the country and we would start charities to help those less fortunate then us, with some other business partners he knew. We did make a lot of money and a lot of differences, but one day we just found him lying in a hospital bed, his heart monitor dropping down each day I visited him. I was around the age of 9 when he... died."

Dipper looked at Pacifica, starting to feel guilty about bringing up a serious topic he blankly chose by picking a random portrait in the hall. He thought he saw tears starting to form in Pacifica's eyes, but he most likely thought he was imagining.

"That was around the time my parents started to boss me around. Even though they have been very strict about me ever since my birth, it was my grandpa who helped me take my worries away. But now that he's gone, I don't have control and freedom over my life anymore because of my parents. I have been ordered to do so much horrible things in my life since my parents thought that's what I did best, and that's what Northwests did best. Everyday of my life from then on, I always asked myself if I'm doing anything right. Am I becoming my grandpa? Or am I just losing myself because of my stupid parents? Am I slowly falling into a dark hole where I will become nothing but a stuck-up? Is there even a way to even help my parents to see the light and goodness in others? Or are they just selfish, greedy, lying monsters?!-"

The young girl realized then that she was pulling on her hair in frustration, her heart and voice starting to get gruff and anger starting to swell up in herself. She released her tight grip in her hair and took short breaths. Pacifica turned around slowly to check on Dipper, who was watching her with a bit of fear in his face. To prevent anything bad from happening again, Pacifica fixed the wild and dangling strands on her hair and placed her hands back on her side, and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry. My grandpa is a very serious topic, and I only talk about him with people I trust." Pacifica said, turning around to face Dipper properly. She attempted to get rid of the anger inside herself that was eager to explode. "I trust you, Dipper, so... please don't talk about my grandpa with anyone else- this unfortunately includes Mabel, too."

Dipper looked to the side and placed his hands inside the pockets of his pants. "Okay, I'll make sure." he said. Both of them quietly continued proceeding down the hallway, and Dipper noticed Pacifica wasn't pointing out the different paintings of her family. She was looking ahead with an annoyed face on. Dipper didn't know how to fix her, but then his face beamed, a new idea suddenly popping into his head. "Hey, do you wanna play a game?"

Pacifica slowed down her pace. She raised an eyebrow. "Game?"

"Well, yeah. Me and Mabel used to do this all the time when we go travelling, and we would make games out of no where and compete to see who does best," Dipper explained, following Pacifica's lead. "Normally we play this game called 'Categories'."

"Categories?" Pacifica echoed, intrigued by Dipper's explanation. "I think I heard this game before... can you explain the rules?"

"Sure." Dipper replied, as he moved a bit closer to Pacifica. "First, a certain topic is picked out, for example, fruit. The players take turns saying something from that one topic, or category. Let's say, I start off with apple. Now, you say a fruit."

Pacifica nodded, understanding the concept of the game, and tapped her chin with her index finger for a few seconds to come up with a fruit. She snapped her fingers once she came up with an answer. "Mangosteen," she replied with happiness in her voice. She smiled with pride at her choice, and placed her hands on her hips.

Dipper stopped in his tracks, and raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "What's a mangosteen?" he asked. "Never heard of it before."

Pacifica looked at him with a confused glance, stopping beside him as well.. "You never tried it before? It's one of my favorite fruits." she replied.

"I don't even think it's a fruit..." Dipper pointed out, and awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

Pacifica crossed her arms and gave a tiny grin. "Fine, Mr. Smarty-Pants, have it your way. I choose an apple then, just like what you said."

"Ehhh," Dipper said, mimicking a buzzer sound. Pacifica jumped as his voice echoed though the hall. "You can't repeat something a player has already said."

Pacifica puffed up her cheeks in frustration and crossed her arms. She tapped on the floors with one of her heels. "Okay, then, how about grapes?" she asked, sounding annoyed. "Grapes have to work."

"Grapes, work, yes." Dipper replied, and gave a small and quiet round of applause for Pacifica. Pacifica cheered under her breath, and the both proceeded to walk.

"Okay, then my turn. I say... peach." Dipper said. "Your turn again."

"Banana," Pacifica answered. "Your turn."

"Orange."

"Strawberries."

"Mangoes."

"Cherries."

"Tomatoes."

Pacifica then immediately stopped in her tracks, and stared at Dipper with confusion. "Tomatoes are a vegetable, Dipper!" Pacifica laughed, and slapped Dipper's shoulder lightly. Dipper stopped as well, bit slower and more gentle on the tile, and blushed at Pacifica's contact. "No, they're actually a fruit. Search it up if you want to," Dipper explained, trying to persuade Pacifica in the most smartest way possible. The girl rolled her eyes and tied on a teasing smile. "Okay, okay, fine." she said.

"Okay, it seems you got the hang of the game," Dipper announced, both of them continuing their way down the lighted hallway. "We're changing the topic. How about..."

"Clothing? Let's do clothing, please!" Pacifica requested, and jumped over to Dipper's side, grabbing onto his shoulders playfully. Dipper tried to hold in his blush and a voice crack. He smiled at how close Pacifica was too his face, and how eager she looked to play the game.

He cleared his throat before answering, and slowly and gently took Pacifica's hands off his shoulders. "S-sure, we can do that." he croaked. He did miss Pacifica's touch, but her grip was too strong from Dipper to handle. Pacifica flashed a happy smile.

"Okay, I'll start. Different types of clothing, okay?" Pacifica cheered. "V-neck torsos."

Dipper smiled, and realized the depression in Pacifica has been removed. _His plan was working_.

"Um, okay... different types of clothing..." Dipper started, as the pair continued their small quest and adventure in the Northwest Mansion.


	5. Dress To Impress

Another huge thank you to those who have decided to follow/favorite this fanfic! It is deeply appreciated.  
Also, thank you to everyone who has sent me a review to help me with this story. It helps me consider new ideas for the fanfic and helps me to keep on going! Your guys' support is awesome. Thank you.

* * *

"A sundress."

"Uh... baseball caps!"

"Ew," Pacifica teased, cringing up for a small second. Dipper slapped on an un-amused look. "A ruffled camisole," Pacifica continued in a small fit of laughter.

"Uh... ah... I can't think of anymore types of clothing! That's all I could think about right now!" Dipper shrieked, flinging his arms up and down.

"Just a shirt, a vest, shorts, sneakers, and baseball caps? Those are basically what you only have in your closet." Pacifica pointed out. "You must have at least something else to wear."

Dipper scratched the back of his head, and tried to think about other costumes he has wore during the summer. Of course, there were different variations in his normal attire, such as that one time he was going to the Woodstick Festival, where he wore a v-neck t-shirt with sunglasses, or when he had to substitute for his uncle that one time he went on vacation. But that was a borrowed costume. He couldn't believe a game of Categories triggered him to think about what kind of clothing he has left.

"No, I don't really think I have worn anything else than my shirt, vest, shorts and sneakers," Dipper replied, turning around a corner with Pacifica. "Come to think of it, I don't even think I bought a fancy suit over. I guess I never thought I would attend fancy parties like this one during the summer."

Pacifica smiled. "Tell ya what, you can keep that suit if you want," Pacifica said, and threw her hands over to Dipper's current clothes, a suit he has borrowed from the Northwests during the ghost hunt. Dipper scrolled his eyes on the fancy thing- he did like it after all, the fabric felt smooth against his skin and didn't feel itchy like the other suits he has tried on in his lifetime. The only flaw he didn't like about the suit was the bow-tie, and how it tightened around his neck once it was tied on. He could just get used to wearing it with the bow un-done, but he heard different people from the party complimenting (or, to Dipper's thoughts, more like complaining) on his 'rebel-like' style. How did a loose tie make him look like a rebel?

Dipper then checked the black sleeves of the suit with a pleasing smile on his face. "Are you sure? It seems this suit is expensive and really fancy at that matter, and I was planning to give it back to you after the party was done." Dipper commented back. "After all, you still have my old clothes."

Pacifica looked to the side and crossed her arms. "Then you can take your old clothes back and the suit. Simple." she concluded. "There's no way you can get out of this."

Dipper rolled his eyes with a friendly and amused grin on his face. "Fine, fine. Thanks for lending me it, by the way."

"No problem," Pacifica replied, a tint of red glowing in her cheeks while she tucked a strand of falling hair on her face. "We're not that far from our next destination."

"Really? That's cool. I am tired of walking, after all." Dipper confessed, while re-adjusting the sleeves of the suit. "Where are we going exactly?"

"Oh, you'll find out. Hopefully you like the place." Pacifica smiled.

The two continued making their way down the different hallways in pure silence. The hallways were bright and coated with a regal red and yellow fleur-de-lis wallpaper pattern, and the floorboards were polished underneath fuzzy rugs that also had the same pattern as the walls. The hallways weren't also bland either- different wooden tables holding potted flowers were sometimes standing in the middle of no where, and different paintings of different landscapes and more portraits of the Northwests were hanging on the walls. Dipper has counted about several painted portraits of Pacifica, all of them including Pacifica in some type of fancy gown and in a different background each time, either a garden or even inside the mansion itself. It was impressive that Pacifica had the patience to deal with so much painted portraits of herself and how much time it has to be done to add all the minor details each painting. Dipper didn't have any paintings of him in his lifetime (excluding all the ones Mabel has made for him in the past), only framed photos his family has taken over their gatherings. Dipper even wondered if Pacifica did things like that, go on fun vacations with her family, take memorable photos, and frame them for eternity. But by judging by her current situation with her parents, she probably wouldn't be able to peep a word about it.

"So, how's it going, Dipper?"

Pacifica's friendly voice abruptly interrupted Dipper's thoughts. Dipper turned his head around to look at Pacifica, who was already staring at the boy with a curious expression. Her head was titled at a cute angle, making Dipper's heart quicken a bit more. If Pacifica did anything that was adorable or cute, Dipper would feel anxious inside for some reason, he didn't know why. Dipper cleared his throat, remembering Pacifica had asked a question for him, and decided to bring up a real conversation with her. "I'm doing fine, thank you." Dipper replied back. He tried to remember all the things he did with Wendy and attempted to try it on Pacifica- removing the ridiculous plan part. "How about you?"

"This evening is going well, I guess. I mean, I did have a lot of fun chasing that one spooky ghost with you," Pacifica confessed, tucking her arms behind her back in a neat manner. "It was probably the most interesting thing that ever happened in my life."

"Really?" Dipper questioned, slightly raising his eyebrow. He thought that Pacifica did better things than exorcising ghosts.

"Yeah, sure." Pacifica replied, no sense of regret in her tone. "I didn't really like my life before this evening. It seems you made it more livelier, Dipper. I suppose I should thank you for tonight." Pacifica flashed a quick thumbs up and a wink. Dipper's cheeks flushed a bit red for a split second. "Yeah, it was no problem. If I didn't listen to your call for help, I might have been staying at home right now, watching the Ghost Harassers marathon, or something like that."

Pacifica's warm and happy expression quickly changed to confused. "Ghost Harassers?" Pacifica echoed, and stared at the ceiling to think. "Isn't it that one show that airs on the Used To Be About History Channel?"

"Or UTBAHC for short," Dipper corrected, laughing a bit. "Yeah. Even though it has a cliche plot, the action and the events that take place in the show are amazing and actually believable. That's why it's one of my favorite shows, and also one of my favorite franchises." The brunette then reached an arm out to rub his elbow awkwardly, releasing a few chuckles from his breath.

Pacifica rested her fingers under her chin and nodded. "I see..." she said, intrigued. "I should try it out when I have the chance. It sounds like a good show."

"Oh, trust me, it is." Dipper smiled, and pulled up a hand to start fidgeting around with his loose tie around his neck. Pacifica noticed Dipper's struggle immediately, and went over to Dipper face-to-face. "Need some help?" she asked out of curiosity. Dipper looked at Pacifica for a second, and shook his head slowly. They were partially close.

"No, it's fine. The collar has been strangling me for a while now," Dipper confessed and released his fidgeting fingers from the loose tie.

Pacifica rolled her eyes and took the tie without any protest. She started tying a few loops and a few knots, Dipper fascinated at how gentle she was working. He didn't even bother to push her back, nor did he try to stop her. Pacifica did tie the bow earlier, when Dipper first obtained the suit, but that was when Pacifica was still annoyed about Dipper's existence. Pacifica, currently, closed her eyes with a caring smile on her face, tying the bow with ultra precision. She didn't even look bothered at all when she was beside Dipper, in fact, Dipper thought he saw a glimpse of pink glow in her cheeks. Could it be possible that Pacifica was taking a liking to Dipper?

_No, that can't be._ Dipper thought in his head. _She's rich, you're a commoner. She probably has met way more cuter boys than me, so that can't be possible._

"Done," Pacifica concluded, and unveiled a perfectly tied bow around Dipper's neck. But for some reason, it didn't hurt that much.

Dipper then titled his head to see his bow a bit loose around the collar, that was most likely the reason why he wasn't suffocating in the suit. It felt _WAY_ more better than before, and Dipper confessed he could get used to this laid-back style. It did look like the bow was tied on how it was supposed to, but it turns out it was a little bit undone. Pacifica is a genius.

"This feels better," Dipper said after Pacifica backed up a little. "I can breathe for once."

Pacifica laughed, and both of them walked down the hallways once more. "That's good to hear," Pacifica said, and curled her hands together. "But, to be honest, you looked a bit better when you didn't wear the bow..." She trailed off into her own thoughts in a quiet manner, the heels on her shoes starting to echo around the halls. An awkward silence grew between them suddenly.

Dipper's eyes widened after Pacifica's words flowed into his head. _You looked a bit better when you didn't wear the bow._

"R-really?" Dipper said, and looked at the neatly tied bow around his neck. "Oh. Well, then."

Dipper slowly pulled and uncurled the bow with one finger, as the bow returned to it's loose strand. Dipper unbuttoned one button on the collar shirt, as he unveiled a bit of his neck and chest. He then circled the loose tie around his neck. He could breathe a bit better now, and Dipper adjusted the black sleeves as well, even though they were already prim and perfect. Pacifica watched all of this in awe, and her cheeks started to turn and burn more red each second that passed. Once Dipper was done fixing himself, he turned around and faced Pacifica, unveiling what he did with the suit. He returned to the style before, so it wasn't a big deal. However, Pacifica was still attracted on how Dipper could remove a tie and unbutton a shirt, which was weird in some of her cases.

"Fixed it," Dipper announced, and threw his arms out to reveal a bit more of his suit. "Doesn't look that different though. Are you happy now?"

Even though it has been just a few mere seconds, Pacifica felt that she has been waiting for an hour and was staring at an alien or unknown creature. She still felt a bit dazed on what happened a few seconds before, and had to process each word Dipper said. Pacifica shook her head, like she has just awoken from sleep, and placed an awkward smile. "Uh, yes," Pacifica answered. "We should... uh... continue now." She turned back and continued down the hallway. Her face was flushing with pure red, but she couldn't understand why. _Dipper, out of all boys, _she thought.

Dipper flashed a teasing smile and followed behind her. "We shall." he echoed behind Pacifica. "We shall."

* * *

"DIPPER! PACIFICA!"

Mabel's loud voice bounced around the huge party room, as she continued her search for her lost twin brother and her new friend. "Where the heck could they be?" she asked to herself. "Dipper wouldn't run off, would he? Or... oh my. Oh my gosh. Oh. My. Gosh. Did he... did he just run off with Pacifica?!" Mabel's loud gasp started to burn her throat, but she couldn't help it. Her twin brother and her former enemy ran off somewhere. Together. It was almost too hard to believe.

"I KNEW THIS DAY WOULD COME!" Mabel announced in the ballroom. She attracted a few people's attention, but they shortly returned to their current activities. Mabel didn't care though. Her dreams were finally coming true.

"Mabel? What's going on?" Candy asked, who was holding a fondue stick with a marshmallow covered in cheese and chocolate. "Did you spot another cute boy?"

"It's Dipper and Pacifica!" Mabel cheered, and took Candy's shoulders and started shaking them. "They're _ALONE_ somewhere! I could tell!"

Candy's grip on the fondue stick fell, and the stick almost fell to the ground. Her eyes widened as a huge, happy grin grew on her face. "Dipper... is all alone with Pacifica?!" Candy beamed, her voice squeaky and happy. "Mabel, I think your brother has-"

"A NEW GIRLFRIEND!" Mabel smiled, and threw her hands into the air, rejoicing. "It's a miracle! I'm going to get a sister-in-law in no time! Ooh, mom and dad are going to be so happy when they find out their son is dating a rich girl!"

Candy and Mabel started squealing happily and spun in circles, their voices now attracting a lot of people now. Mabel abandoned her mission on finding her brother and Pacifica, and decided to leave them alone- decided to leave them for their private time.

Mabel was excited for the future of this evening.


	6. The Broom Closet

Just a little heads up, this chapter was a bit rushed. So, go ahead and critique that if you wish!

* * *

Dipper could hear the start of an early rain drizzle not far away. The windows which were not built from a far were starting to get stained with the crashing drops, and he could hear soft dripping from the ceiling. It wasn't very noisy, however, so it wasn't a problem. Pacifica didn't really care, she just heard the rain, and that's all. All the townsfolk were inside, so everyone should be safe and dry. That's all she really cared about.

"Pacifica," Dipper said suddenly, as he strode over to Pacifica's side. The blonde looked over to Dipper, and saw a worried expression grow in his face. "What's wrong?" she replied, worry starting to flow inside of her veins.

"Where are we going, exactly?" he answered, as his gaze followed to the blank hallway in front of them. "We have been walking for a while now, and I was just wondering."

Pacifica grew a small grin in her face, sort of relieved that Dipper wasn't worrying over anything too big. Pacifica was also starting to get tired of walking around the mansion for so long, but she just enjoyed spending some time with Dipper. She giggled very quietly, and doubted Dipper could hear her. "We're heading to my room." Pacifica explained, her laughter fading away. "We should be safe in there for the rest of the evening."

Dipper's eyes widen. He's going to be in a girl's room. Alone, with the girl herself.

He couldn't breathe.

Dipper couldn't believe the words that flooded the room, just 5 words that broke him down and made him feel nervous inside. Butterflies started roaming inside of Dipper's stomach, and his heart was eager to explode. He also started to flush red when he realized about Pacifica's earlier point when he asked the same question. She replied, '_Hopefully you like the place_'. He was also confused on how Pacifica took this calmly, and how she wouldn't be afraid to be alone with Dipper in her room. Well, she has been alone with him for this entire evening, so that's probably what she has been thinking. But, unfortunately, Dipper couldn't read the minds of girls.

"Ah, one final turn down this hallway and we should be there in no time," Pacifica said.

Dipper screamed inside.

Just like what Pacifica said, Dipper turned around a corner unveiling a long hallway that had several chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, a few lanterns still hanging on the walls. It was much more brighter now, Dipper claimed, and he also noticed a narrow line of windows on the walls. It was full on raining now, drips and drops of rain flowing down the glass windows, and the sky was a dark blue. But he didn't care about the gloom outside. The atmosphere felt warmer and brighter in a hallway full of light, and it made Dipper feel warm and bright too. But he was still nervous for what was about to happen.

Dipper and Pacifica proceeded down the hallway, Pacifica, taking normal steps down the hallway, while Dipper was shaking and barely moving a muscle. He couldn't believe how extreme he was taking this situation. _She's just a girl._ Dipper kept repeating in his head. _You're going to be completely fine. You've been in Wendy's room_ _before, right? And you were alone with her too. But why is Pacifica making you so nervous? Why?_

"Pacifica Northwest!"

Dipper and Pacifica's walk was interrupted by a feminine voice, supposedly grand and regal. Pacifica lost all her calm and control once the voice echoed in her mind. "Mom...?" Pacifica croaked, her fears returning back to her. "Oh, no no no no no..."

Dipper turned to see Pacifica standing there, almost like she was paralyzed, as a few tears started to form in her eyes. This wasn't a good time to break down, and it looked like Pacifica didn't even want to budge a foot. Taking somewhat immediate action, Dipper took Pacifica's wrist, trying to restrain some force, and dragged her across the hallway. Thinking where the voice came from, Dipper could tell it came from behind them. He had to run away as far as he can from it. He ran as fast as he can, Pacifica blankly running along with him, as he tried to find a safe room to hide in. As Dipper got deeper and deeper down the hallway, a set of white doors came into view. There were several on each wall, and a grand set of doors in front of him. It was also a dead end.

He had to choose a door. But luckily, he quickly found a safe one to be in.

A skinny open door, unveiling a broom closet, full of bland supplies and tools. It looked in dry in there- and dark.

Without any regret or hesitation, he dragged Pacifica into the closet and threw her inside gently. He strode inside and closed the door behind them, and locked the door. It was tight inside- and Dipper couldn't turn on or even try to find the lights. It would attract Mrs. Northwest's attention if she found a set of lights on inside the broom closet. So both of them layed in the darkness, and realized that both of them were almost nose-to-nose, their chests touching. It was something Dipper had kept int mind if he would go in here and hide- he would be very close to Pacifica, and it would make things awkward. But, to his surprise, Dipper felt a set of hands wrap together on top of his chest. Pacifica was trying to calm down, as a few tears trickled down her cheeks and dripped down to the empty floor of the closet. She still felt a bit nervous because she was very close with Dipper, and Dipper felt the same way, as both of them grew red under the darkness. However, both of them grew to like it, and Pacifica removed her hands from his chest and accepted Dipper's closeness. Both of them could hear nothing but their own beating hearts thumping rapidly inside of them. Pacifica had the urge to hug Dipper once more, but she realized that she can't make any sounds whatsoever.

"Pacifica Northwest, get out of there right now!" Mrs. Northwest yelled in the hallways, and the two heard her footsteps march to a random place in the hallway. They suddenly heard her banging on a door several times before yelling her name once again. After doing the same thing over and over again in a matter of minutes, Mrs. Northwest heaved a loud grunt and made her way down the hallway. "She must be in her ballroom, isn't she?" the woman sighed, Dipper detecting a bit of frustration in her tone. "That poor child."

Mrs. Northwest's clinking heeled footsteps started to die as she walked further and farther away from the hallway. Dipper and Pacifica still stayed quiet in the dark broom closet, as both of them reached a hand over for the knob. Awkwardly, Dipper and Pacifica's hands touched for a brief second, Dipper feeling Pacifica's gloved hand on top of his fingers. He then felt Pacifica bolt her hand away quickly from him, and a nervous chuckle coming after. Dipper smiled, even though Pacifica couldn't see it, as he unlocked the knob and twisted it open. He popped his head out of the broom closet, and looked both ways, seeing that everything was what it was before. Mrs. Northwest was no where to be seen, so it was safe. Dipper exited out first, Pacifica shortly coming out after. Both of their cheeks lingered a pink color.

"She's going to check the ballroom, isn't she?" Pacifica asked. Dipper looked down the empty hallway. He nodded with confidence. "Most likely." he replied. "It was a good thing you locked it."

Pacifica flashed a cute smile, and took Dipper's hand softly. "My room is right there," Pacifica pointed out to a white door that was on the left corner beside the grand set of doors. It had a tiny, blue colored crystal sticker on it's frame. While walking over to the corner, Dipper had realized that Pacifica felt much more better now, and that the case with her mother wasn't as serious as her father's. She could probably face her mom better than her dad, but it was just best to stay away from both of them. But Dipper had other things to worry about.

This was it. Dipper was going to Pacifica's room with Pacifica herself, and they were going to hide in there together. _Together_, Dipper echoed in his mind. _With Pacifica_.


	7. Alone Together

Thank you to all who decided to follow/favorite this fanfic! It is deeply appreciated. (I'm saying this too much...)  
Reviews are also very helpful and supportive! They always help me to keep on going.

* * *

A gust of cool air flew in front of Dipper and Pacifica's faces as Pacifica unlocked her bedroom door with the same key she used to lock the ballroom. As it settled in, Dipper opened his eyes to see a large bedroom with a warm, flickering fireplace. There was a purple colored four-poster bed laid in the corner, and a white dresser with a mirror built on it that was right beside the bed. There were other things inside the room, such as a large white closet, a purple sofa with a decorated coffee table, and a purple rug to sit on in front of the fireplace. Not far away was a set of two doors that led to the outside. Dipper has never seen a grand bedroom like Pacifica's before in his lifetime.

"Whoa," Dipper sighed, intrigued. He stepped inside. "Your room is really cool."

Pacifica raised her hand to switch on the lights, and blushed a bit. "Thank you," she replied after, entering into the room. "This isn't really my actual room where I sleep and live in, this is just my personal area in this old mansion. As you know, my family owns two mansions, one back at the town and this one." Dipper nodded, and started to roam the room with a curious look glued to his face. Pacifica admired and giggled at the intrigued young boy.

"But still," Dipper said, as he walked over to Pacifica's bed and sat gently on it. "You got to admit this is still cool."

Pacifica rolled her eyes, and locked the door behind her. Her door had about three locks to it, Pacifica locking all of them with precision. "Yes, it is, but I have more cool things back at my other house." she confessed. Pacifica walked over to Dipper and decided to stand for a bit, and enjoyed looking at Dipper, who was inspecting the fabric and pillows of her bed. He shortly jumped off the mattress, and traveled to the fireplace, eager to look around. He raised his hands to feel the warmth of the flickering fire, and sighed. It had been a long and rough night for the 12 year old, exorcising ghosts and being chased after Pacifica's parents and hiding from them. He would enjoy staying in this small room, and was sort of relieved to be hiding in such a safe place. Dipper turned his head to look at the night sky from the set of doors that led to the outside, glossy windows were displayed on each door, and saw the same glittering stars in the dark spectrum of night. It wasn't raining as hard as it was a few minutes ago, the rain returning to a soft shower. Each second the rain seemed to get weaker. Dipper felt neutral about rain, but wanted to know what laid outside. It seemed like a balcony.

Pacifica moved beside Dipper and sat on the purple rug, removing her shoes and placing them aside. Dipper noticed, but still kept his gaze at the fire. Pacifica curled her toes on the soft rug, and ruffled her dress a bit so she could sit down. She removed her gloves shortly after, and raised both of her hands to feel the warmth of the fire with Dipper. She sighed in content, and felt a nice warm rush go though her. After all the chasing, all the crying, and all the walking, Pacifica relaxed, and just released all her stress out of her system. She felt much more better than before, and jumped a little when Dipper sat beside her. It was just the two of them, sitting on a rug and feeling the warmth of a fireplace.

Dipper claimed his hands back a few minutes later, and smoothed each hand with the other. He held a warm and delicate smile that made Pacifica safe and relaxed. "Thank you, Pacifica." Dipper said after, and placed his hands to his sides.

Pacifica turned her head to look at Dipper. "For what?" she asked.

"The evening." Dipper replied shortly, and stared into the fire, it's bright orange shade reflecting off his eyes. "Even though it was so tiring, I had a lot of fun with you."

Pacifica blushed, red glowing in her cheeks and ears. She turned to also stare at the fire, and placed her hands to the side as well. "I had a lot of fun with you too," Pacifica confessed. "We... we should hang out together again sometime." Her heart was beating fast.

Dipper chuckled, and he raised a hand to cover his mouth to suppress the laughter. "Why would you want to hang out with me?" Dipper asked under his laughter, raising the same hand to state his facts. "All I do all day is hunt monsters and the paranormal. Doesn't that sound, I dunno... bland to you?"

"Far from it, actually." Pacifica replied, going along with their conversation. "It sounds so fun, and so dangerous- I would love to do that everyday! But everyday of my life is nothing but bitterness, full of many discipline practices and my daily routine of making people feel bad. I would love to do something different, y'know? But... my parents..."

Pacifica's face started to fade into a depressed expression, her eyebrows and eyes falling down. Dipper was fully aware of Pacifica's tie with her parents, and felt guilty whenever any of them bought Preston or Mrs. Northwest up. He had to deal with Pacifica for several hours now, so he felt used to it. Dipper raised a hand and stroked Pacifica's back in soothing circles. The fabric of Pacifica's dress felt glossy and thick, but her skin that was on top of it felt smooth against Dipper's palm and fingers. He blushed a bit every time he hit Pacifica's skin. "You don't have to worry about them," Dipper started, looking to the side. He returned his gaze back to the depressed blonde, trying to hide any red in his cheeks. "Your parents, I mean... I'll...I'll make sure you're always okay."

"Because we're friends, right?" Pacifica said, turning her head to stare at Dipper. Dipper noticed Pacifica's eyes were a bit watered, but still dry. "A true friend would protect their friends. And Dipper, you are a very true friend to me." Pacifica reached a hand to place on top of Dipper's hand behind her back, and took it and held it in mid-air. Her grip was somewhat strong, but it didn't hurt Dipper at all. At this point, both of their hearts were rushing, beating and hammering inside of them, like they have run a mile. Dipper started to warn in his head to back down, but he didn't want to. He wanted to hold hands with Pacifica's, forever. Dipper started to hold Pacifica's hand tightly, wanting to never let go.

"And you are a true friend to me, Pacifica." Dipper confessed, as he lowered their intertwined hands. "I want to forget everything I said about you in the past, because...I know you're something more."

"Same here," Pacifica said, holding tight. "I felt so bad of everyday of my summer of just taunting and mocking you and your sister, when I should've been more supportive and finally just step up to my stupid parents. Dipper, I'm... I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for all the distress I have caused for you and your family..."

Tears started to form and drip down from Pacifica's eyes. Dipper's heart partially sank, but he knew that he was suppose to support her. Without thinking, Dipper reached his free hand over to Pacifica and dragged her into a hug, his heart almost up to the point of explosion. Pacifica's head was softly placed onto Dipper's shoulder as he reached a hand to stroke her soft hair, their hands still holding.

"It's okay, Pacifica..." Dipper wept, realizing soft tears dripping down his face. "You don't have to apologize anymore. Everything will be okay."

Pacifica took a few seconds to process the immediate action Dipper had just done on her, and she shortly returned the hug back. She smiled as she continued to cry, and held tightly onto Dipper's hands and snuggled her wet face on the fabric of his silk suit. Dipper reached over his head to place on Pacifica's shoulder, so both could have a wonderful and in more depth embrace.

"Everything will be okay," Pacifica echoed in a whisper. "Everything will be okay."

Minutes have passed, silence, existing between the two, and the both of them feeling like they were in a different dimension- both starting to feel something grow in their hearts.

* * *

After their embrace, Dipper and Pacifica continued to feel the warmth of the fireplace; Dipper, reaching his hands out again to feel the heat, and Pacifica, staring to the side while she tried to calm down herself. Pacifica rubbed her elbow awkwardly, tried to think of something to say to Dipper to start another conversation, but suddenly saw something that disgusted her- her dress had been stained with mud. And she didn't even notice it before.

_That's what I get for running in the gardens,_ Pacifica complained in her head. _But, I didn't really like this dress either._

She released a loud grunt, and stood up and walked to her closet with bare feet. Dipper shortly noticed and turned around and followed her. "What's wrong?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"My dress," Pacifica said, showing Dipper the large brown stain on the skirt. "I think I got mud on this thing when we were running in the gardens. It's okay though, I'll just need a quick change."

Pacifica walked closer to the large and white painted closet, and threw the doors open. A long line of dresses were unveiled, and different sets of different colored shoes sitting under each dress. Pacifica ran her fingers down each dress, eyeing and checking each of them. Dipper was intrigued; each dress that Pacifica passed by had shining real diamonds, or had the finest and rarest silk in the country. "No, no, not that..." Pacifica murmured while checking though the dresses. "Ah, here it is." Pacifica's hands stopped on a sea-foam colored dress with no straps, a diamond choker and a set of gloves hanging on the hanger. The shoes that were settled under it matched with the color of the dress, and had two diamonds glued on it.

Pacifica grabbed the dress from the closet with a pleased face, and smoothed the dress with her hand. "Bingo." Pacifica beamed. She then turned around to see Dipper, staring at the dress with a curious look. She looked to the side, blushing a bit. "Uh...This is the part where you turn around now," she peeped, her voice sounding embarrassed.

Dipper jumped, blushing back. "Oh.. o-of course," he stuttered, and made his way to another part of the room. Pacifica sighed and giggled a bit, and removed the black shoulder sleeves around her torso. "You didn't have to go that far, just one simple turn around would've done," she called. "But's that fine too."

Dipper chuckled back, and he made his way to the set of outside doors in the room. He noticed that the rain has stopped completely, the leftover rain staining and drying on the windows of the doors. It was a bit clear now, and he peered a bit into the windows to see what was outside. It was a balcony, majestic and made out of stone, the ones that were in medieval-like castles. There were a few potted shrubs hanging around outside, and two metal lanterns standing on the rail of the balcony, each on the end of the rail. Dipper wanted to go outside and smell the fresh air, but he even wondered if he was allowed to go outside.

"You can turn around now."

The sweet voice of Pacifica filled Dipper's ears, and he did was he was told. Dipper turned his body, and saw Pacifica a few metres away from him, wearing a completely new outfit. She looked way better in that dress, Dipper said in his head, and wondered why she didn't wear the dress for the party- she looked so good in it, rather than the other purple dress she wore. Her hair was tied up into a neat ponytail, however, with a green hairband with a diamond on it. Dipper had a better view on Pacifica's slender neck and her ears. Pacifica also wore glimmering diamond earrings, shining under the light of her room. She looked a bit embarrassed in the dress, and looked to the side, red glowing in her cheeks. "What do you think?" she asked, preforming a small and cute twirl.

"You look..." Dipper started, clearing his throat, as he walked a bit closer to get a better view. "You look beauitful."

Dipper's sudden words made Pacifica flush with red, as she started to rub her arms nervously. She tucked loose strands of her hair behind her ear, and chuckled. "Thank you," she replied back, and she started to make her way to the balcony. Dipper followed behind her, and his eyes widened once Pacifica had her hands on the handles. Turning them, she threw the doors open, and strong, cold winds slapped their faces. Pacifica's ponytail flew in the wind, and Dipper closed his eyes to protect a growing sting from the gust. The wind settled in shortly after. Dipper opened his eyes, and saw Pacifica walk onto the stone balcony. Her shoes clicked on the cement as she took a big deep breath of air and out.

"It's so pretty outside," Pacifica breathed, as she leaned her arms on the cement railing. "Dipper, come."

The young boy did what he was told- he slowly stepped onto the balcony, his shoes also clicking on the material. He quietly closed the balcony doors behind him, and proceeded beside Pacifica. The night was pretty, more like majestic, Dipper thought, as he got a good glimpse of a deep but bright night sky with a stream of white, twinkling stars. The moon was glowing pure white, illuminating light around the two. Below him, Dipper saw the various gardens and flower beds, a hedge maze somewhere far away and a grand, marble fountain in the middle, depicting a woman holding a basket of flowers. Dipper noticed it was the same woman he had encountered at the beginning of his journey- Hope Northwest. Her gentle face and figure stood proud on the fountain.

"That's..." Dipper started, pointing to the statue on the fountain. "Hope Northwest."

"Ding ding ding," Pacifica chimed in, imitating a buzzer sound. "You got that right."

Both of them stared at the fountain and at the night sky, switching their gazes back and forth at the two. Their arms settled lightly on the thick stone railing, as they started to move and wander on their own. To Dipper and Pacifica's surprise, both of their elbows touched the other's gently, but they didn't react at all. The night was too breath-taking to take in, so both savored the majestic night breeze and the company of one another, and even wished if the evening would never end.


	8. A Weird Dream

The following briefly cameos the headcanon of Pacifica being the llama on the cipher wheel. I'm sorry if you don't believe in the headcanon- it is my personal belief and opinion. You can skip the part where it starts talking about llamas and alpacas and stuff like that...

* * *

Mabel sat alone on the staircase of the mansion, tired and exhausted from the party. She spotted Marius and Grenda talking in one corner of the room, laughing with red growing in each of their cheeks. Mabel also saw Candy still digging the fondue, switching from cheese to chocolate with no regret. She laughed. But still, even though she was looking forward to this evening, she was really starting to miss her brother. Mabel switched her gaze to a nearby grandfather clock in the corner, and peered her eyes to check the time. 11:30 P.M., the clock read. It was really, really late.

Mabel rested her elbows on the edge of her knees, placing her chin on top of her hands. She sighed. "Dipper, I know you must be making out with Pacifica right now, but can you please hurry up?" Mabel groaned in frustration, releasing a loud grunt after. "Grunkle Stan's gonna be worried about us."

The brunette stood up, and started to make her way down the stairs, craving a cup of punch. She headed to the table with drinks and bottles of soda, her eyes closed as she raised her hands to rub her temples. Mabel tried to calm down, tried to sustain patience, but she has been here for more then 3 hours. Dipper even already finished his mission, the actual purpose of coming to the party. It was all decided on Dipper to see if they were going to leave or not- of course, Candy and Grenda had their own schedules, but Mabel was stuck with Dipper. If Dipper was planning a sleepover with his 'new girlfriend', Mabel had to agree. She didn't mind though, she actually would look forward to a sleepover, if he did have one in mind.

"I ship it so hard, but why do I wanna go home so badly?" Mabel moaned. "I'm supposed to have fun." The girl had grown more confused now. She supported the supposed fact of Dipper and Pacifica 'mingling', but she was really tired. She wanted to go home, lie in bed, and think about all the cute boys she tried to flirt with this evening.

Suddenly, Mabel stepped into something, and felt her face and arms hit a rough and silky surface, like a suit. She stumbled a bit back and tried to regain conscience, and opened her eyes to see who she bumped into, so she could apologize in advance. To her surprise, it was Preston Northwest, or, Pacifica's dad. He looked distressed, his hair a bit messier than usual, like he was pulling all the strands in frustration or something. Mabel tried to control her words around the man, since she heard Mr. Northwest was quite powerful and touchy with what people say. The man noticed Mabel's presence, turned around and fixed his tie and ruffled his hair around. "Ah yes, the sister of that... boy." Preston said. "You wouldn't have noticed my daughter around, yes?" He cleared his throat before Mabel replied back.

"Sorry Pacifica's dad, I haven't seen her at all this evening," Mabel chuckled, and gave a gentle shrug. "And my name is Mabel."

"Of course, Mabel. Thank you for correcting me," Preston sighed, speaking quicker than usual, sort of annoyed. "I'm sorry to cut our little talk so short, but I must be on my way to find my daughter. You should watch where you step, by the way."

Preston started to make his way to another part of the mansion, before being tugged by Mabel. "Wait," she halted him, grabbing onto the back of his suit. Preston stopped in his tracks and turned around, listening to what the young girl had to say. "My brother should be with her. If you find him... can you tell him to come back here? I'm just... worried about him, that's all. I need to know he's doing fine."

Preston's eyes widened. _That ruthless boy is with my daughter._

_I need to find my daughter now._

Preston clapped his hands a few seconds later, and stared at the young girl with a promising look. "Of course, of course. I'll make sure he'll come back in no time," Preston said with a gentle smile on his face. Mabel smiled back, and headed to her previous destination. Preston did so as well, but this time, he was going to be certain to find that rebellious daughter and teach her a good lesson in discipline- and include punishment for the young boy who has encouraged her evil motives.

_He stole what was mine, so I will steal what he loves._

* * *

"So, wait... you and your sister were responsible for the giant little boy robot that exploded in town?"

"Eh... kind of."

Dipper and Pacifica were still outside, settled on the balcony, the two now sharing stories about themselves and their personal adventures. Dipper reached a hand to scratch the back of his neck, and tried to explain the whole entire Gideon dilemma to Pacifica. It had been a few weeks since the huge accident, so Dipper couldn't remember the minor details. "You see, he was fooling everyone with those free pins he gave out at the opening of Gideonland. They all had hidden cameras inside, all spying on everyone in Gravity Falls... I'm guessing you knew that part?"

"I didn't come to that anyways- the theme park sounded kind of dumb. He did, one time, come up to me and said he knew about my whole entire parent bell thing, but I didn't care. I still wondered how he knew that information, but I just shrugged it off. Thought the kid was more crazy than a wise psychic." Pacifica laughed a little, and turned her gaze to the gardens that laid beneath her. "But my father had to attend the opening party, and he also got those pins too. Unfortunately, after the explosion of that robot thing, my dad came home storming mad, and I noticed the pin was ripped of his own very favorite suit. I didn't know what happened though, just a nuclear wave of energy just passing by me, that's all. But still... I didn't even know Mabel had a grappling hook. She never bothered to show me it."

"Trust me, she goes nuts on it." Dipper said. "She probably even bought it here just in case. It must be settled somewhere under that poofy pink dress of her's."

The pair laughed, imagining the actual grappling hook somewhere under the layers of fur of Mabel's dress. "Okay, okay, now you tell me a story," Dipper giggled, calming down from his laughter.

Pacifica thought for a few seconds, her laughs fading away, and stared at the night sky, and hummed. "Well, there is this one story..." she started, tapping her fingers on the railing.

"Go ahead, tell me." Dipper interrupted, but the blonde didn't seem to be offended. She smiled, and took a deep breath, prepared to tell her story.

"When I was young, me and my grandpa decided to travel to Peru for a vacation, just the two of us. One of our first destinations was a large farm of alpacas and llamas, and they also specialized in llama and alpaca fur clothing. One farmer actually gave me permission to pet one of the llamas, and I had a lot of fun with the animals there. The llama I befriended was really nice, but all it did was eat grass, which I thought it was really funny."

"After our visit, I took a long nap when I was getting back to our hotel. I did get a few souvenirs, all of them featuring a llama in some way, and my favorite was this small music box my grandpa bought for me. It featured a llama spinning in a green field, while a calm, soothing melody played in the background. My grandpa also bought a large painting with several llamas painted in the horizon, but I don't know where my family hid it after he passed away."

"During my nap, I had a really, really strange dream. I saw myself older, like what I look like today, and I was placed under a floor that had a painting depicting a llama on it... A few other people were also beside me, and we were gathered in a circle... and a triangle pyramid thing was levitating in the middle... and... UGH!"

Pacifica suddenly collapsed to the floor, her body falling with a loud thud. Dipper rushed to her side, his heart beating rapidly by the mention of a 'triangle pyramid thing'. She couldn't be referencing Bill, would she? He tried to help Pacifica get back up.

"Pacifica? Pacifica!" Dipper shook, shaking Pacifica back and forth. Pacifica moaned, and reached a hand to rub her forehead. Dipper felt relieved to know she was still breathing. "Whenever I tell this story... I just get... a little headache... and when I go further, something tightens in my stomach, to the point where I can't breathe..." Pacifica said, as she sat up, still rubbing her forehead. "I need to tell you what came after..."

"It's okay, you don't have to finish the story, it's fine. I believe you." Dipper reassured, helping Pacifica balance herself by placing his hand on her back.

Pacifica sighed, and screeched silently in pain. "All I could tell you that it was weird. It was the only time I had that dream, and..." Pacifica then yelped, and held a hand to hold and rub her stomach. Dipper started to panic, and felt bad that he couldn't do anything to help her. "Pacifica, please stop telling the story. I don't want you to feel the pain." Dipper plead, and grabbed the hand Pacifica placed on her stomach. Pacifica then turned her head to Dipper, gave a small nod, and closed her eyes. "I'm... I'm fine... I'll stop." she breathed. Her pain started to ease away, and she could gather air once again. "Thank you, Dipper." she said, and sat more straighter. Dipper removed his hand on her back, but still held tight onto Pacifica's hand.

"Anything for you." Dipper replied back, his heart beating rapidly after his strong response. Both just stared into each other's eyes, hands together once again, and each started to lean a bit closer each time a second passed. It normally happened- just their heads coming together, leaning in. No one pulled away from the action.

_Are we... _they both asked in their minds, their heads starting to come together even closer. _Are we going to..._

_No, this can't be happening. I just befriended Pacifica! It doesn't calculate! She just fell, and you wanted to help her up... and now you want to KISS her?!_Dipper shouted in his head. _Why isn't she doing anything? Why am I doing this?_

_Pacifica, stop. It may be good to step up to your parents, but doing this is just going way to far. _Pacifica also warned in her head. _Stop... just... just STOP!_

_But why do I want to do it so badly? _

Both were confused, but also... lost in thought. They accepted what was going to happen, both shutting their eyes and waited for the other to hurry up and do it.

But before they knew it, a loud knock interrupted them, making them both jump and bolt out of their privacy.

"PACIFICA NORTHWEST!" a voice shouted from behind Pacifica's bedroom door. "AND MABEL'S TWIN BROTHER! GET OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW!"

Dipper and Pacifica sprung up to their feet. Their faces withered with fear, as they took cautious and slow steps inside Pacifica's room. Fear and panic started to flood into their systems. Loud knocks were now being replaced with kicking when they didn't respond an answer.

"Oh no," they both said, shaking.

"Dad," Pacifica said. "Preston Northwest," Dipper chimed in after.

Their hands were still intertwined, as both held onto each other tightly.


	9. Leave Her Alone

Thanks to everyone who favorited, followed, or posted a review for this fanfic! All of you guys are awesome.

* * *

**WARNING: This chapter contains small fighting and a bit of blood (literally, just a bit, like 1% bit). Continue reading at your own risk. **

* * *

"PACIFICA NORTHWEST!"

Preston Northwest's screams got louder and louder each passing minute, and the kicking of the door made Dipper and Pacifica tremble. Still holding hands, Pacifica had more of a death grip, but Dipper didn't seem to mind. He needed to protect Pacifica from anything that would happen, since he now just recognized new feelings for her.

"Dipper..." Pacifica shook, as she gripped her gloved hands onto the brunette. She quickly removed her hands from his and decided to hold onto him instead. Pacifica leaned her face into Dipper's suit, and linked her hands behind his back. Dipper held his hands around Pacifica as well, and placed his cheek on top of Pacifica's head. Both held onto each other, still afraid of the terror outside. They had hugged several times this evening, and wouldn't bother if there was more to come.

Another round of kicks was banging on the door. "Come out this door or you will face punishment, young lady!" Preston announced. "And you will leave my daughter alone, you reckless boy!"

"No, no, I want him here..." Pacifica murmured quietly after her father's rough orders. Dipper hugged tighter to Pacifica, feeling the same way.

Dipper and Pacifica then heard Preston twist and turn the handle of Pacifica's doorknob furiously, the knob turning but was resisting to be opened. Their eyes stared at the moving knob, afraid it would make one complete rotation and the door would open. Luckily, the knob didn't even budge. Preston gave up twisting the knob and returned back to slamming on the door. The pattern of Preston's attempts to get in made Dipper a bit amused, but he was more worried about Pacifica more than a crazy dad trying to get in a locked room.

Minutes passed by, and there were many different times where Preston would take a break from his raging actions. It made Dipper and Pacifica also back down for a few seconds, but they continued to cling onto each other when Preston was back at it. They soon found it tiring as more minutes passed.

Suddenly, there was a long pause. It wasn't like any of those times where Preston would take a break from banging on the door, it was more of a time where he would surrender. Dipper and Pacifica were a bit confused on the sudden seconds of silence, thinking that Preston might have escaped and left them, but he didn't.

Slowly, Pacifica heard the chilling tone of a bell ringing from outside the door.

The hairs on her neck stood, and her skin gained goosebumps as the ringing started to echo and desolate into her mind. Pacifica shook to the ground, dragging Dipper along with her, and she removed her hands from the boy and placed them on her ears. She could still hear a muffled sound of a bell, even though she was trying to avoid it.

"Pacifica Elise Northwest," Preston Northwest spoke, his voice a bit calmer and serious than his rage earlier, "Open the door this instant."

Pacifica shook her head, the palms of her hands squishing into her ears. "No, no, no, no..." she repeatedly said. "I disobeyed you once, so I'll do it again. I don't have to listen to you anymore."

The bell only grew louder. "Come on, now- do it for Grandpa Donovan."

Pacifica froze. The name of her grandfather ringed in her mind, and she completely sank to the floor. Tears started to well up in her eyes, as a caring portrait of her grandfather flashed in her mind.

Dipper also froze to the name Donovan. He was really dear to the young girl, and he would feel terrible if someone would use Mabel's identity to force him to do something. He slightly kneeled to the ground and stared at the door with more terror. The bell also chilled his skin. He glanced over at Pacifica, and was in shock when her started to rise up from her position on the floor.

"Grandpa..." Pacifica peeped, full drops of water falling down her cheek. "I'll do anything... for him..."

She stood up and walked over to the door, taking moderate steps, her fear starting to settle in. "Anything for Grandpa Donovan..." Pacifica said, almost like a ghost. She placed her hand on the first lock, and unlocked it after a few seconds have passed. The clicking sound made Dipper's heart skip. "No, Pacifica, don't-" Dipper warned, but Pacifica already made her way to the second lock and opened it. "Pacifica, stop!" Dipper almost screamed, as he made his way to Pacifica slowly. Outside, Dipper could hear Preston Northwest doing an evil chuckle, continuing the ring the bell. "Grandpa Donovan..." he sneered.

The blonde was staring at the door with a blank face. "Grandpa Donovan..." the girl repeatedly said. She then reached her hand to the third lock, and waited a few seconds to build up the tension. Dipper was almost about to faint, realizing the door was almost open. His heart completely stopped when Pacifica unlocked the last lock, and turned the knob, ignoring Dipper's protests. The door flipped open, and unveiled a mischievous looking Preston Northwest holding the same obedient bell he kept on using on Pacifica. He stopped the ringing once Pacifica fell in front of him. It seems she was exhausted and under a mind spell.

"There, there, that's a good girl-" Preston smiled, but was suddenly interrupted by a loud shriek fired from his voice.

Dipper bolted his head over to look at Preston, and noticed Pacifica kicked his shin. She snapped out of her dazed expression, making Dipper relieved that she wasn't back to listening to the dumb old bell again. "You really thought I would fall for that?" Pacifica growled, backing away and placing herself in front of Dipper. "Grandpa would never let me fall into the care of you. He wanted me to be who I always wanted to be, he wanted me to be a free bird."

Preston realized a screech of pain, as he reached down to rub his shin. He then looked at his daughter with an angered and furious look, having enough already of his daughter's reckless attitude. "My father was nothing but a gullible idiot." Preston grunted. "All he did was help others, and didn't even bother to take care of his own family. When I was small, he would never bother to say a good morning or a good night since he wasn't in my life for a long time. So when your mother gave birth to you, he thought this was a good time to clean up his stupid mistakes. But guess what? He never even gave me a single chance."

Pacifica's crying seemed to dry up earlier, but her eyes started to water again. "You... you LIAR!" Pacifica shouted, and slammed her foot in a fit of anger. "Grandpa told me that he loved you so much, he missed you everyday when he went travelling! Of course, I might have been his other option to really take care of, but he wanted to be with you once again before he _died_! But you were always so busy with living up with the Northwest reputation, and you were normally cold to him every time he said hi. He didn't know what to do, so he normally played and decided to raise me with care. You pushed him away, dad! You had your chance and you SCREWED IT UP!"

Suddenly, a hand slapped Pacifica's cheek. The girl didn't even have a second to clear her breath.

Dipper's eyes widened in shock as a red color started to swell in her cheek a few seconds after. Preston Northwest looked completely enraged, his face burning with red from frustration. "You brat..." Preston moaned, as he slapped Pacifica's other cheek. "You really think you could change me? You really think that dried up man LOVED me? I never loved him, so what was the POINT?!" He slapped Pacifica's face several times, Pacifica pleading him to stop. Dipper was completely frozen at this point, as his heart started to wither as he saw Pacifica getting hurt. He couldn't bother to see Preston Northwest hurt her one more time.

In a fit of anger, and probably stupidity, Dipper raced over to Pacifica and pushed her over, as Preston Northwest was ready for another round of slapping. Pacifica fell to the side, and rubbed her heated and swelling cheeks in pain. She gasped at the sight of her father slapping Dipper.

Preston wasn't that alert to the switch, he only continued. "Ah, so you think you are worthy for my daughter, hm?" Preston asked, as Dipper fell to the floor from the hard smacks Preston switched to. Dipper tried to catch his breath as his heart started to beat faster and faster, but he then fell to the ground completely by Preston's foot landing on top of his back. Preston's shoes started to dig into Dipper's back, the heel of the shoe starting to pierce his skin. Dipper groaned in pain. Preston laughed at the weak boy who was under his foot. "You really are stupid, aren't you?" Preston snorted, as his foot dug deeper and deeper onto Dipper's back. He even jumped a little to increase the pain.

"Just... leave her alone..." Dipper croaked, tears starting to fall from his eyes. Preston ignored him, and only gave more effort into his foot. Dipper's eyes slowly fluttered and closed as he released all the tension from his body, giving up his will to fight. He knew he was too weak to fight someone.

Preston laughed like a madman, as his foot stopped in place. Pacifica, watching and trembling by the defeat of Dipper, took immediate action and sprung, and snatched onto her father's arm, trying to fight him while Dipper tried to heal. Preston's face suddenly faded in annoyance, as he turned around and faced his daughter himself. "You beast! How DARE you!" Pacifica shouted. "How dare you hurt DIPPER!"

Preston, like always, just laughed at his daughter's words and her attempt to fight. "You really like this boy, don't you, Pacifica?" Preston teased. "And after I have offered so many men to you, you pick this little rat."

"Because he's something more, okay?!" Pacifica replied back harshly, feeling no regret. "There's more to him that meets the eye, and he's probably the most coolest guy I know in this town!"

Preston continued laughing. "He's the most foolish and most stupidest person I have ever known in my lifetime, dear daughter!" Pacifica grunted, but continued to wrestle her father.

Dipper heard the sweet and caring words of Pacifica, realizing that it was relevant that she had feelings for him too. He smiled a bit, starting to get a bit excited, as his heart started to race. But he found out that didn't matter. Pacifica was in a struggle, so he had to help her out. "Hey, Preston," Dipper said harshly, trying to capture the man's attention. Preston stopped fidgeting with Pacifica and turned around to see the boy he defeated a few minutes before.

"I'll do anything to protect Pacifica from anything," Dipper announced, his cheeks glowing a bit red. "You're doing a horrible job at it, so it's now my turn to love-"

Before Dipper could continue, Preston charged at Dipper and kicked his head with the thick front of his shoe. A rushing and stinging pain flooded at Dipper's head, as he slowly started to lose conscience. He needed to finish the sentence, but his body and the pain that was attacking him prevented any words falling from his mouth. Everything started to fade into black, but Dipper saw Pacifica race over to him, as she reached over and held onto his head. She raised him into a tight hug. Before completely blacking out, Pacifica yelled out a name: "Mr. Mann! Help!" Dipper slightly raised an eyebrow with the leftover strength he had. "Mr... Mann...?" Dipper echoed, and he felt a bit of a cool liquid flow down his forehead. It was blood. Pacifica looked at him one final time before Dipper closed his eyes, and he felt Pacifica's hand hold onto his.

Then everything went black.


	10. Stupidity and Bliss

Thanks to everyone who favorited, followed and posted a review for this fanfic! Everything you guys do is truely awesome and supportive, and it is deeply appreciated.

P.S. Really sorry for the short (ish) chapter...

* * *

Dipper woke up to a start, feeling trickles of sweat dropping down his neck. He opened his eyes to see he was in one of the Northwests guests rooms, and felt he was lying on a bed. A soft silk and fluffy blanket was placed on top of him, and he was lying on a fluffy pillow. The room was bright, shining with a white glow, and saw it had the same interior as Pacifica's room- he saw a fireplace in front of him, however, it wasn't burning any wood, and he saw a large closet lying in the corner beside him. However, the room didn't have a balcony like the one in Pacifica's room, there was just a very big window unveiling the gardens outside. The room also featured the colors of yellow and white. Dipper sat up, and raised a hand to feel his forehead, and he suddenly felt a stinging pain on his back. He realized that was the wound Pacifica's dad gave him when he tried to fight earlier, and it almost felt like a stab on the back. Dipper was shirtless, and he had a wrapped bandage tied around his back, and he also had another one around his forehead. Dipper felt a bit of warm blood stained on each bandage. He didn't know Preston Northwest injured him this bad, it was most likely that the man punched or tortured him even more when he was unconscious.

"Hello, Master Pines."

Dipper heard a gentle and British-like voice in the room, and saw a butler sitting on a couch in the corner with a book in his hands. It was the same butler Mabel rubbed her hands on at the beginning of the party, the one with a bushy brown mustache and was bald. Dipper flipped over the blanket and saw he was still wearing the silk pants he got from the suit. "Who are you?" Dipper asked, a bit nervous.

The butler placed the book to the arm-rest of the couch, and crossed his hands together. "My name is Francis Mann. I am the executive butler of the Northwests." the butler explained. "I am also Mistress Pacifica's personal caretaker and bodyguard, and I am also the one who wrapped those bandages around you."

Dipper felt a shock come to him when Francis mentioned Pacifica. "Pacifica? Where is she-" Dipper quickly stammered, as he tried to get out of bed. But every movement he did only made pain stronger in his body. He screeched in pain as he tried to jump off the bed.

"I suggest you stay in that bed until you fully recover, Master Pines." Francis warned. "It may not be safe for you to go out there at this time."

Dipper looked at Francis with a worried expression. "Why? What's going on?"

Francis dramatically turned over to the fireplace, even though there wasn't any fire. "I'm afraid there is a frenzy going on at the party."

"Frenzy?" Dipper echoed, re-adjusting his body in the bed. "What do you mean?"

"Mistress Pacifica is trying to persuade the rich people at the party to revolt against Master Preston Northwest. However, the attendees are very thankful to Preston, trusting him, and are now arguing with the young mistress. You are also part of the whole entire situation, a lot of arguments saying that you were the one who ruined the entire party, and the young lady is trying her best to persuade them to think that you did nothing wrong, and you were one of the best things that ever happened to her. If you do go out there, you may get attacked, and you may make the frenzy a bit more extreme."

Dipper looked to the side, afraid Pacifica might get hurt again, not even bothering the fact that he may get even more injured out there. "So much for exploring the mansion," he , the boy just pushed that aside. "Francis, I have to go help Pacifica."

"Master Pines-" Francis tried to explain again, but Dipper slammed a fist onto bed's mattress, making Francis jump a little.

"Why do you keep calling me 'master'? My name is Dipper, please and thank you!" Dipper yelled in frustration. "Francis, there's no way you can get me out of this. I'm going to help Pacifica even if it kills me."

Francis arose from his seat. "I call you 'master' because you are someone the Mistress trusts deeply. Anyone who has a close bond with a Northwest are now hereby called 'master' or 'mistress' in this mansion, sir." Francis harshly announced. "And Dipper, you can never go outside that door unless Mistress Pacifica comes and-"

"Dipper? Mr. Mann?"

Francis and Dipper heard loud knocking on a nearby door inside the room. Dipper arched his head a bit to see a similar door to Pacifica's built in the corner. "Mistress Pacifica?" Francis called, making his way to the door. "Is that you?"

"Francis? Is Dipper awake? Is he doing okay?" Pacifica said from outside the door, sounding urgent to get in. She banged the door a little more. "Please, I need to know he's okay."

Francis opened the door and bought Pacifica in. Pacifica rushed into the room, as she glanced her view to the bed and saw a wounded Dipper lying there. Pacifica's cheek still lingered a red color from her father's earlier attack, but she looked fine overall.

"Dipper!" Pacifica cried out and she made her way towards the bed. Dipper noticed that she did have a few scratches on her skin, and her hair was a bit frazzled. He didn't care though- she seemed safe.

Dipper felt a light pink rush to his cheeks, noticing that a girl is looking at him shirtless. "Pacifica-" Dipper greeted, but was suddenly interrupted by Pacifica wrapping him towards an embrace. The brunette placed his hands onto his sides, a bit surprised and shocked by Pacifica's entrance. Her hug didn't hurt Dipper's wound at all, much to the 12 year old's surprise. _More hugs to come, I guess. _Dipper confessed in his head. _Although, I don't mind._

"Thank goodness you're okay," Pacifica sighed, and she released herself from the hug a few seconds later. "Are you doing fine?"

Dipper looked at her with a warm look, the warm embrace still marked on his body. He moved a bit to make room for Pacifica, and signaled her to sit down. "I'm fine, don't worry," Dipper proposed and Pacifica lifted her seafoam colored dress to make it easier to sit down. "The real question is if you're doing fine. How are those rich people treating you?

Pacifica looked to the side, smiling a bit. "It's wild out there," Pacifica laughed. "I can't believe I have to persuade so many people to be on our side in this ordeal. With a rich dad like mine, it's hard to make people believe he's a bad guy. Also, your sister..."

Dipper was listening intensively on Pacifica and his eyes widened when she mentioned Mabel. He had become so attached to Pacifica the whole entire evening and didn't realize that he brought Mabel to the party as well.

"Is she's fine? Is she doing okay?" Dipper asked, scared to know what happened to his sister without his supervision.

"Don't worry, I got all three of the girls safe in another room in the mansion. Mabel's fine. I checked on her before I came here." Pacifica explained, trying to calm down Dipper. "However, I need to get back to the angry mob once again..." Pacifica trailed off to her own thoughts, but she snapped out of it when she heard Dipper clap.

"Well, dear Pacifica, it's your lucky evening. I'm coming with you to persuade all those guys to go on our side." Dipper said confidently, and started to get off the bed, trying to show no signs of pain.

Pacifica's eyes widened and she grabbed onto Dipper's arm, making him sit back on the bed. "No, no, don't!" Pacifica ordered Dipper, sounding scared. "You'll get hurt."

Dipper rolled his eyes, tying on a smile. "Pacifica, I get hurt all the time. Even though I used to be a whimpy kid, and maybe I still am, I need to accept any pain life throws at me." Dipper explained, as he started to feel Pacifica's grip on his bare arm starting to tighten. "I'll make sure you're safe, and that I'm safe too."

Pacifica stared at the boy, a glint of worry in her eyes. Francis was watching them from a far, feeling he was watching adramatic television program. After a few seconds of thinking and silence, Pacifica sighed and took Dipper's hand and held it tight. _There's going to be more hand holding, I bet. _Dipper thought in his mind as his hands interlocked with Pacifica's.

"Okay, fine, just stay by my side and make sure you're aware of any dangers. Francis is going to come along with us just in case things go into a violent manner." Pacifica warned, raising a finger to stroke Dipper's hand. "Promise me you won't do anything stupid?"

Dipper smiled, trying to make his face look caring and warm. "Promise."

Pacifica smiled back, and removed her hand from Dipper's. She stood and turned around, and crossed her arms awkwardly. "This is the part where I get your shirt now," Pacifica pointed out, her heart starting to thump rapidly from the current image of Dipper flashing in her head. She closed her mouth to suppress any giggles that would slip out of her lips.

Dipper took a few seconds to process the words, and he suddenly grabbed the blanket of the bed and placed it over his torso, red flushing to his cheeks. "Oh, yeah, of course," Dipper stuttered, nervous. "Um, do you have the suit-"

"Nope, just the collar shirt." Pacifica laughed a bit, making her way to the closet. "It's your lucky evening, Dipper, you're not wearing that annoying tie anymore."

Dipper mouthed a quiet 'yes' and raised a small fist to the air. _The bane of my existence is now gone forever, _Dipper cheered in his head.

"I also need to tell you something," Dipper asked, scratching the back of his head after placed his fist-shaped hand flat on the bed. "This may sound nerdy, but I noticed your speech has improved."

Pacifica reached over to the closet and pulled out a hanger that held Dipper's collar shirt. "Huh?" she said, backing away from the insides of the closet.

"I mean, how you talk now. You used to talk all snobby like, but now your tone is very gentle and kind." Dipper explained, leaning his bare back on the pillow. "I guess you really are changing character."

Pacifica smiled, glad that her personality was improving, as she removed the collar shirt from the hanger. "Thanks, I guess." she beamed, and threw the collar shirt playfully at the boy. Dipper laughed as he removed the soft fabric off his head. The two started to giggle and break into another sweet laughter, their chuckles echoing in the large room. "That was really unnecessary, Pacifica!" Dipper laughed as he slipped the shirt on. "And right after I gave you a compliment."

While this was happening, Francis stood in a corner and watched all of their interactions with a sweet smile under his mustache. He knew that 'Master Pines' was someone Mistress Pacifica deeply trusted and maybe even admires.

_They are so cute for each other. _The butler squealed in his head.


	11. In Groups of Three

Thanks to everyone who favorited, followed, and sent a review for this fanfic! All of your guys' support is really awesome, and it is as always, deeply appreciated.

* * *

"Preston!"

Mrs. Northwest rushed into her room, and found her husband lying on the bed, facing the ceiling while rubbing his temples. He looked frustrated, his suit and appearance almost a bit wild and out of place. The man noticed his wife and got out of the bed to greet her properly. "Priscilla," Preston said, trying to fix the strands of his hair and his suit. "How are you doing, my darling?"

"Preston, is everything going okay?" Mrs. Northwest started, placing a hand on his shoulder, ignoring her husband's question. "The guests are shouting, and Pacifica and that rat boy is still no where to be found. Are you sure you have this evening under control?"

Preston looked at his wife deeply in the eyes. Of course he was starting to lose his power over the party, especially now that his daughter now rebelled against him. Not only that, but she was starting to bring up an uproar about his title and name. He swore if he found his daughter, he will bring a very large punishment for her- and he wouldn't care about what authorities said either- since he is an authority. He also thought about giving a punishment to the foolish boy she's been hanging out with, since he didn't feel fully satisfied with what he has done to him. Preston wanted to bring more pain to him.

"I have everything under control, there is no need to worry." Preston reassured, as he held onto his wife's hand. "You can just wait here while I go handle everything outside."

Before leaving, Preston leaned in and kissed Mrs. Northwest, and he ran over to the door and exited the room. Mrs. Northwest watched her husband leave, and as he slammed the door quietly when he left. After, she made her way to the bed, removed her boots, and laid down. She was only crossing her fingers, and probably even had a small wish to make all the fighting stop. She was starting to wonder what she should do about the huge problem.

* * *

Dipper stared at the suit that perfectly fitted onto his torso. The fresh fabric felt smooth and cool on his skin, but he smelled a bit of his sweat from his earlier adventures from the evening. Pacifica and Francis were watching from the corner of the fireplace, both being a bit aware if Dipper suddenly flinched from the pain on his back. Dipper ruffled his fluffy brown hair a bit, and made his way to Pacifica and Francis. "Do I look okay?" he asked. He then turned around, and glanced at the bandages wrapped around the translucent shirt. "Can you see my bandages?"

Pacifica waved a hand to signal Dipper to turn around. "It's fine, it's fine, I can hardly see anything." The girl went a bit closer to Dipper, and started to fix the shoulder sleeves and collar. "But your wound... does it still hurt? Are you doing okay? That's what I'm really worried about."

"I'm fine, don't worry." Dipper reassured. He then felt a light sting on his back. Dipper raised a small cautious hand, hovering above the wound. "Did your dad do that much kicking on me?"

Pacifica looked to the side a bit, her face dropping a bit. "Sort of," she shrugged. "Kicking, punching, and for about a few seconds, sitting... but don't worry, it wasn't too serious. I just started to panic when I started feel a hot liquid pour out of your back. When Francis checked it, he said there was a huge scratch, that's all. Hopefully it isn't too serious, but, there is blood, so..."

Dipper continued to hear Pacifica's constant blabbering, while blushing a bit. She seemed to be really worried about him.

After a few seconds of unnecessary creasing folds on Dipper's shirt, Pacifica backed away and took a look at Dipper. The bandage around his forehead seemed a bit off, but overall, he looked fine. Hopefully he would still be okay when 'fighting' out there.

"Alright, let's go." Dipper concluded, as he led Pacifica out the door. Francis followed behind, still admiring on how the two interacted.

* * *

Dipper, Pacifica and Francis were walking down the hallways of the Northwest Mansion, attempting to sound quiet; even though it was completely unnecessary. Dipper also started to shake a little, since he started to hear the loud complaints and screaming from the main party hall. The voices ricocheted like bullets down the hallways, and it seemed to get louder as the trio got closer and closer. Dipper started to slow down his pace. He gulped a lump in his throat, attempting to slow his pacing heart. "It seems like a riot out there," he quivered, letting out a nervous chuckle.

"It is," Pacifica replied, a bit frightened at the screams. "When I left, people started to harshly shove each other. I don't know what's going on out there now."

"As long as we're going to make it out safely," Dipper replied with confidence. They all started to continue walking down the hallways, the voices starting to ring in all of their ears.

Suddenly, the three passed by a nearby door that had loud knocking on it. Dipper and Pacifica jumped by the slamming, Francis turning over to the door with a curious look. Pacifica's eyes then softened when she took a look at the door that the slamming was echoing from. "Marius?! MARIUS! I'm coming to save you!" A familiar, masculine tone came from inside the room. Dipper easily recognized who it was.

"Grenda?" he asked, walking a bit closer to the door. A few quiet seconds passed, and Grenda continued to slam on the wooden door.

"Dipper! Help! Mabel, me and Candy are stuck in this room! We need to get out of here so we can save Marius!" Grenda pleaded. "Please! I know he can't fight on his own!"

Dipper remembered from an earlier explanation from Pacifica. Before making her way to Dipper, Pacifica made sure Mabel, Candy and Grenda would be safe in another room during the loud frenzy outside. However, it seems Grenda wasn't too pleased with Pacifica's idea.

Pacifica then shoved Dipper lightly to the side, and she stared at the door herself. "Grenda, calm down-" Pacifica reassured, but her voice was suddenly interrupted by the slamming.

"Pacifica! Get us out of here NOW!" Grenda growled, a bit harsh to her rather than Dipper. "Seriously, locking us in a room?! How grateful of you!"

"Guys, just calm down." Pacifica continued, as she reached into the pocket of her seafoam green dress and pulled out the same key Dipper remembered that unlocked any room in the mansion. She placed it inside the lock of the knob and turned it, the door opening with a click. Once Pacifica removed the key, Grenda opened the door wide open, and Pacifica jumped to the side from the sudden surprise. Grenda looked too worried that there were a few beads of sweat on her face. Grenda switched her gaze back and forth to seep in with her surroundings.

"Marius?" Grenda asked out of the blue, as she then sprinted down the hallway that led to the main party room. "Marius! I'm going to save you!"

Dipper and Francis watched Grenda leave the scene, but Dipper heard the footsteps of another pair of feet coming from the room. He turned his head and saw Mabel and Candy, both looking fatigued and tired. Pacifica quickly ran over to Dipper's side.

"Dipper," Mabel said, as she noticed her brother. "Where have you been all this time? I was starting to get worried about you." Her voice seemed to lost it's cheery tone, so a sudden shock of guilt passed through Dipper.

Dipper scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. "Yeah, um...I..."

"We were just hanging out, that's all," Pacifica chimed in, finishing the sentence. "We're really sorry for not telling you earlier." Pacifica attempted to cover up the promise she made to Mabel at the beginning of the late evening- and it was to find her brother and make sure he was okay.

Mabel crossed her arms and shook her head to the ceiling, mimicking a mature look. Dipper and Pacifica didn't feel much affected on it. "It's fine, I'm just glad that you two are starting to get closer now." Mabel teased, as she gave a quick wink to the both of them. Dipper and Pacifica flushed red for about a second.

After Mabel's little 'act', Candy walked a bit farther from the door as she took a glance at the pathway Grenda ran on. She even started to hear the terrifying shrieks and fighting that echoed from the party hall. "We have to do something about that noise," she confessed. "It's been getting louder and louder ever since we came into the room."

"And we're on it." Pacifica confidently said. "With all of you guys with me, we will change the opinions of all of those who are blind!"

"Okay, that sounded way too cheesy," Dipper teased, slapping Pacifica's arm softly.

"Shut up! I always wanted to say that." Pacifica replied back, returning a slap back. Both of them smiled and laughed; Mabel savoring the sweetness.

Dipper, Pacifica, Mabel, Candy and Francis started to make their way down the final hallway, following Grenda footsteps. However, before Mabel made a sprint for it, she noticed Francis and gasped in surprise. She reached over and rubbed her hands on the soft skin of Francis' cheeks.

"Fancy man!" Mabel cheered.

"Yes, very good, miss." Francis replied after, a bit amused.


	12. New Allies

Running down the hallways, Pacifica and her new friends followed the terrifying sounds that bounced off the hallways. Not far away from them was Grenda, who was running at full speed and repeatedly saying 'Marius, I'm coming' every now and then. The group started to get annoyed at it, but they started to realize the fact that some innocent people out there might get stuck with this whole entire dilemma.

"Are people really fighting out there?" Mabel asked out of the blue. "Like, physical contact and punching?"

Pacifica looked down, worried. "I'm... I'm not sure." she confessed.

Finally, after a matter of seconds, the group reached the end of the hallway and made a sharp turn, and found themselves on top of the grand staircase of the main lobby, the large portrait of the Northwests above them and a fireplace behind their backs. Their eyes widened at the scene in front of them. At this point, the shrieking and the yelling was at it's highest point, and it made the kids' ears ring.

"It's just like the ghost outbreak from earlier," Dipper gasped.

Everywhere they looked, people were arguing, shoving, and even a few slapping occurred. Women were starting to pull each other's hair, and men started to break into fights with others. Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica, Candy and Francis' hearts partially sank at the scene. Grenda leaped into action and climbed down the stairs, urgent to find Marius. It seemed she didn't care about the destructive scene in front of her.

"Marius? Where are you?!" Grenda yelled out in the hall, expecting an answer.

The group shortly followed after her, as Dipper started to see the details of each argument around him. The fighting, the loud noises, everything in the party hall was something Dipper did not approve of. He started to feel a bit bad for Pacifica, since she was the one who technically started the whole entire situation. He then realized that some of his friends, like Old Man McGucket, were no where to be found. Sure, he did find some common folk arguing in some corners, but there were only about 3 or 4 that were present in the room. He started to get suspicious on where everybody else went. "Where are all the common folk?" Dipper asked, turning his head to Pacifica.

"They're safe somewhere," Pacifica answered. "I mostly persuaded them to be on my side, since they did get a taste of Preston and his power, but they didn't want to fight him at all. So, they started to run away from the party hall. Some of them might be hiding in the mansion or they might be outside."

Dipper stared at her, a bit satisfied that his question was answered. "Oh. Okay."

Shortly after, the group found Grenda chasing after Marius in the room, who was hiding in a corner from all the loud bustle in the room. Marius noticed Grenda's return and welcomed her back in open arms.

"Grenda!" Marius smiled, seemingly relieved to know she was safe. He passionately hugged her back. "Thank goodness you're alright."

The rest of the group followed behind Grenda shortly after, Marius aware of their presence. As he released from the hug, Marius found out Pacifica was with them. He glared at Pacifica and tucked his hands behind his back. He looked angered. "Miss Northwest," he growled a bit. "What have you done to this party?!"

Pacifica looked over to Marius and jumped a bit, surprised at the young baron's entrance. She raised a hand to rub her elbow softly, her earlier speech echoing in her mind. "I'm sorry," Pacifica apologized, trying to avoid any eye contact with Marius. "But... you have to believe me! My father is a monster, and we must teach him a lesson!"

Marius flashed a face of disgust. "Believe you? BELIEVE you?! Mr. Northwest has been the most kindest American host I have ever had in my life! And you dare speak trash about him!" Marius argued. "Why would I believe he is a scandal? It seems you're the bad person rather than your father." Grenda started to get worried about how their small argument was going, same with Dipper. But Dipper seemed a bit ticked on Marius' harshness on Pacifica.

Dipper then slid over to Pacifica's side, eager to argue with the boy. "Listen here, I watch your tone around her," Dipper warned, pointing a small finger at the Austrian. "But please, she's telling the truth. I believe her! I even saw it with my own eyes! Preston Northwest is a person you can't trust."

Marius turned his head to now glare at the boy who interrupted him. "So you have been bribed!" Marius announced, full on furious. Dipper's eyes widened with confusion. "You turn against the man who invited you to the most excellent of all parties in the world? Pacifica, you have influenced this boy too much to learn your ways. Now he believes the glorious Preston Northwest is a monster."

Pacifica started to tremble, her eyes also starting to water. She didn't want Dipper to be involved, since she would know the outcome if Dipper continued with his blabbing. She felt lost. "But... he..." Pacifica started as she slightly raised her hand to wipe her eyes. "But he... just...never mind."

Dipper's heart started to sink every time Pacifica gave a small sniffle. He felt angered at Marius, and decided to persuade him himself. Dipper started to make his way to the baron.

Walking close to him, he turned around so Marius stared at his back. Marius looked at bit confused, and looked to the side awkwardly. "What am I supposed to be viewing at?" he asked.

"Do you see the bandages on my back?" Dipper replied. "My shirt is a bit translucent, so you should see it."

"Of course." Marius replied, his voice starting to quiver. "What happened to you?"

"Preston Northwest, that's what."

Marius's eyes widened, as he stared a bit better at the wrapped bandage. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, you heard right. Preston Northwest gave me this wound." Dipper said. "Earlier this evening, me and Pacifica were wandering around the mansion, and we both found out that her parents were trying to find her and take her away from me. It turns out her father shortly found us and he slapped, punched and did many other things to me and Pacifica. I tried to protect Pacifica, but he continued to slap her and eventually took me down to the floor." Dipper turned his head a bit so he could talk to Marius face-to-face. "What I'm trying to aim at is that he literally harmed us to get what he wanted. And we both have actual evidence and proof of his actions."

Marius was staring at the white bandage wrapped around Dipper's back, every time his eyes came in contact with the stained blood a shiver ran down his spine. Mabel also seemed in shock, noticing that her brother was wounded. "Dipper..." she said, as she raised a hand over to suppress a gasp. A man she sort of trusted harmed her brother. Mabel swore if she saw Preston, she would use the attack glitter on him- or maybe even the grappling hook.

"Pacifica..." Marius started a few seconds earlier, after the rest of the group stared at the wounds. "Did he really do this?"

Pacifica nodded, confident, as she gave a quick look at Dipper's wound. "Marius, please. Everything I announced earlier... I was telling the real truth. Preston did slap me until I fell to the ground, and that he did harm Dipper until actual blood started to pour out of his skin. I need you to believe me... I need you to believe me and Dipper."

Marius felt like his entire world shattered around him.

Marius stared to the side, wondering what to do. He couldn't believe Preston Northwest, a man he trusted so deeply, would abuse his own daughter and her friends to make sure everything was in his order. Now that he thought about it, Preston has been rude to Marius a few times. Marius started to feel anger in himself, as earlier moments of Preston coming over to Austria flashing in his mind. Preston was too rude with Marius' servants. Every now and then, Preston would complain about the elegant dishes Marius would serve to him. Preston Northwest WAS jerk, and that his rudeness needed to stop.

"Miss Northwest..." Marius started. "I hope you can forgive me about my earlier argument. Now that I look at it, Preston has been very rude to me ever since I first invited him to Austria. It would make sense he would do something as devious as this. I partially believe you that Preston should stop his ways."

Pacifica's eyes softened, as she formally curtsied. Marius returned it with a bow. "You have my thanks, Marius." Pacifica said.

"I believe Mr. Northwest should be stopped too," Grenda chimed in, walking over to grab Marius's hand. "I feel satisfied with what I saw as proof, and I believe anything Marius believes."

"Me and Candy also think so. How dare that man do that to bro-bro!" Mabel grunted. "I swear, you and Dipper will be AVENGED!"

Pacifica smiled at everyone, relieved people were starting to move on her side. "Thank you, everyone." she said.

Pacifica shortly turned her head to look and Dipper. She smiled, and went over to give him a hug. Mabel shortly noticed their embrace and couldn't help but release a loud 'awwwww'.

"Thank you to you, too." Pacifica softly whispered into Dipper's ear. Dipper returned to the hug and nodded softly. Everything was turning out okay.

"Hello? Is everyone doing fine this evening?"

Suddenly, Dipper and Pacifica's eyes widened. That voice belonged to Preston.

Bolting out of their hug, they traced their heads to see where the voice came from, and saw Preston at the top of the staircase. Everyone stopped fighting when they noticed the host at the front of them. Preston seemed delighted by how much people listened to him, and he cleared his throat before he continued to speak.

"Now, there's something I need to announce..." he started.


	13. The Confrontation

If any of my followers who just got this chapter now, I sincerely kind of owe you guys an apology. Sorry for the really long gap between this chapter and the previous. I will finish this fanfic very soon and I will also be posting more Dipifica stuff in the near future. Thank you all for your incredible patience.

* * *

The group froze in their place, their eyes locked upon the man they started to fear and despise. He looked normal and formal for once, not like what Pacifica and Dipper experienced earlier in the evening. Preston Northwest started walking down the steps cautiously and carefully, the group feeling the tension in every movement he made.

"Preston!" one of the guests announced, happy to see his face. "We are so glad that we could see you."

"Of course, I am the host after all." Preston replied, showing pleasure in his face and tone. "However, I am dealing with a major problem this evening, unfortunately..."

"It's your daughter, Preston!" a woman chimed in. "Your ruthless daughter is telling us lies!"

Preston faked a gasp, and placed a shocked hand over his chest. Pacifica tried her best to not roll her eyes over his terrible 'act'.

"My daughter! Of course. She was the one who started all of this nonsense," Preston said, Pacifica hinting a bit of falseness in his tone. "I am terribly sorry for her burden over you, my guests. My deepest apologies."

"Preston, it is okay," a man with a French accent said. "However, your daughter did say some surprising and overwhelming things..."

"Like what?" Preston replied, fixing his tie and making his way to the French man. "I would like to know what she said." He clapped his hands together and flashed a worried look at his audience.

"That you were rude! Someone you can't trust! A pure evil being!" another guest came in. "She said so many outrageous things about your name and title!"

Preston's face dropped, upset and a bit confused, even though Pacifica already knew he was just acting. "How could she...?" Preston started, as he released a loud gasp that bounced off the walls of the room. His voice seemed like it was about to break into tears. "After all I gave to her, she dares to treat me like this?"

Pacifica felt like going up to her father and to just whack him in the face.

Some guests cooed in comfort, and they started to circle around Preston, telling him that everything was going to be okay. Dipper and Pacifica stared at the act in disgust, their hatred for Preston growing. How dare he pull off an act like this.

"Preston, if you want to talk to your daughter, she's over there!" a woman with an orange bun announced. She then raised a hand over and released a finger to point to Dipper and Pacifica and their friends. Their eyes widened and a few gasps were released from their mouths. Preston almost flashed an evil smile at his daughter. Pacifica felt her legs shiver as other glares were casted upon her.

Preston walked out of the circle his guests gathered around him and he tucked his hands behind his back. "Dear daughter..." Preston croaked, again, Pacifica aware of her father's sarcasm. Preston even raised his hand to his face to cover his eyes, almost like tears were about to fall. "How could you...?"

Pacifica didn't know what to say. Everyone was angrily staring at her, expecting an answer from her. But Pacifica didn't fell affected by their eyes. She knew the real truth of her father; and she had a right to tell everyone that he was a bad person. And luckily, there were other people that had her back.

"Dad..." Pacifica murmured. She then curled her hands into tight fists. "You're a big fat LIAR!"

Gasps and screams echoed the hall. Preston's eyes widened, then lowered to show that he was angry.

"You're expecting me to get into your act! Wow, you're really fooling our guests, but you CAN'T FOOL ME!" Pacifica shouted with confidence. "I seen what you did to me and Dipper, and I will never forget it!"

Preston stood frozen in his place, staring at his daughter. He was full on frustrated with the girl, and had an urge to slap her in the face. But it wouldn't be worth it- if people saw what he would do, they would never forgive him. Preston would be a laughing stock to the whole entire universe. He couldn't do nothing but continue his selfless act.

"P-P-Pacifica..." Preston started.

"THAT'S IT! Pacifica Northwest will be punished!" a man from the crowd announced. "Let's get her!"

Many other guests started to agree and shake their heads in agreement, and even started to march towards Pacifica and her friends. Their furious looks and angered eyes made the group tremble. Pacifica felt an evil and revenge smiling stare from her father, as the guests started to march in closer and closer. "How dare you disobey your own father, Pacifica!" a guest said, reaching out his hands that was about to grab onto Pacifica's shoulder. Luckily, Dipper slid in front of her and raised his hands to the sides to block any further contact. "Move over, commoner!" a nearby guest growled, about to lash Dipper. More and more guests were coming in, about to attack the two, when Marius couldn't take it no more and slammed his heeled boot on the floor.

"STOP!"

Everyone did what they were told. Marius's voice desolated in the hall, coming behind Pacifica and Dipper's back. Everyone's eyes darted to the young Austrian baron, who was held into a tight embrace with a scared Grenda. Marius silently and quietly told Grenda to back away for a second, and he walked up to the fury upon Pacifica and Dipper. The guests and even Preston himself looked confused and blankly at him.

"I, indeed," Marius begun, as he took his hands behind his back and started to twiddle them. He looked to the side and tried to not be fidgety. "They're telling the truth." He finally peeped at the last second.

The hall was then filled with gasps.

"Mr. Von Fundshauser, do you really believe these clueless children?!" the man that was about to attack Pacifica asked. "You're 13, a teenager for goodness sake, and you really believe all their childish nonsense?"

"Sir, I am 13, that is right, but they are 12. They're turning 13 sooner or later, and soon, they'll be able to detect what is right and what is wrong." Marius explained, stepping in front of Dipper to stare at the man harshly. "And I say that this is the beginning of their journey of choosing between justice and evil. And, to be honest, they are on the right track."

The guests' blank faces started to fade into confusion. "Marius, what are you trying to propose?" a woman chimed in, coming from behind the man who asked the previous question.

Marius closed his eyes and rose his face to the ceiling. "I am saying what I said earlier, they are telling the absolute truth. Ms. Pacifica isn't going insane, no no no, she is right. Preston Northwest is a terrible man."

"How so?!" a man with a gruffy voice stepped in. "You can't prove that he's a bad guy. After all, he did spend his time planning this whole entire festival."

"Yes, that is so, but have you ever wondered what Mr. Northwest does whenever you invite him to your estate?" Marius shouted, almost sounding angry from all the interrupting guests. "Think about it."

There was a mere moment of silence. All the rich guests stared into the distance, thinking about Marius's earlier question. What does Mr. Northwest do at my estate without me knowing?

"I have an opinion."

A cranky old man's voice came from behind the crowd- everyone backed away and saw Mayor Befuttlefumpter wheeling towards Marius and the rest of the group. Dipper and Pacifica relaxed for a bit as everyone paid attention to the mayor slowly making his way to Marius. The greatest superpower of Gravity Falls has something to say. "This is going pretty well, I think." Pacifica whispered beside Dipper. "Marius is a really good speaker. No wonder he's a baron." Dipper nodded in agreement and continued watching the scene.

Marius looked at Befuttlefumpter with a curious look, and tucked his hands behind his back. "Go on." Marius proceeded. The mayor returned a gentle look and a happy smile. It quickly faded to a saddened expression. "Preston is rude, perhaps," the mayor started, turning around on his wheelchair so he can face everyone in the crowd. "He does make fun of my age here and there, and he always says 'it's a joke, Befuttle, get over it', but I can't, goshdarn it!" the old man said. "And he always complains about the flooring back at my mansion, he always tries to get rid of my squawking crows without me looking, and I keep on hearing that he's planning to keep my own chimp servant!" The mayor then gave a glare to Preston who was settled far off in the scene, Preston's face flashing of disgust.

"Hey, he's right! Preston always complains, or, as he recalls, 'points out' how my forks in the dinning room aren't turned at an angle!" a young man said, joining beside the mayor. "Preston is sort of rude, now that I think about it..."

"Oh, hey, now I remember one thing! Preston always says that he hates the grape cider that I serve back at my estate, and he prefers his own apple cider instead. Heck, he even gave me a bottle of cider one Christmas even!" a woman angrily pointed out. "Preston, I serve grape since it's my company's specialty and my family enjoys it from time to time!"

Many guests' voices started to echo the room. They mostly all had the words 'Preston Northwest' and 'rude' and 'mean' in them, and as each second passed Preston's face just got weaker and depressed. Pacifica couldn't help it anymore; she flashed an evil glare at her father, which made him even more annoyed.

"Y'know what, everyone? Marius and Pacifica are right. Mr. Northwest is a rude man after all," a man pointed out, and everyone's head nodded up and down, understanding smiles on their face. "How could've I've been so blind?"

Preston started to feel stressed. His daughter and now even some of the guests were actually trying to find the real truth about him. _The truth must not be found_, Preston keep repeating in his head. _The truth must not be found._

In an order of impatience, Preston clapped his hands together to get the attention of his guests, and as always, they listened. Instead of curious stares,however, Preston was shot down with furious, impatient glares. He even started to tremble, feeling that his daughter's shakiness caught up to him.

"Now, now, I hope we can put all of this nonsense behind us-" Preston reassured, but Befuttlefumpter interrupted him by rolling up to Preston and grabbing onto his wrist. Preston couldn't take it anymore. He shook it back and forth so that Befuttlefumpter could let go, but for an old man, he had a strong grip.

"What are you doing? Ugh, let me go!" Preston begged, sounding distressed and harsh. This only made Befuttlefumpter's grip tighter on the wrist. Preston continued his attempts to free himself, but the mayor did not allow it. Dipper and Pacifica felt fulfilled, but they were starting to get a bit worried when the mayor refused to let go.

"Marius? Anything you would like to say?" Befuttlefumpter asked, turning his head to look at the pleased baron. Marius nodded and walked up to the trapped pair with a small smirk on his face. Marius threw a small glare at Preston, placed his hands together, and even flipped his hair before he cleared his mouth and said,

"Get him."


	14. Coming To An End

Sorry for the really long gap between this chapter and the previous... and thanks for sticking up for the small hiatus!

Thanks to all you followers, those who posted reviews, and everyone who favorited this fic- we are almost on the verge of this small fanfiction becoming finished!  
However, if you're into more Dipifica, I'll be posting something pretty soon so be on the look for it. :)

Okay, continue reading Dipifica fans!

* * *

All of the guests started to walk towards Preston, angry, fists clutched in rage and eyebrows lowering to show faces of disgust. Preston started to back away in fear, and placed a light arm across his body to protect himself. "C'mon, you guys, that was all in the past, can't we just forgive each other?" he persuaded, but it seems no one paid attention to his plead. Marius was leading the angry crowd towards the frightened man, and he returned a revengeful look to Preston, the face of the young baron only scaring Preston more.

"Mr. Northwest, we would very much like an apology from you. We don't need to give you any apologies whatsoever." Marius explained. "If so, we can go on with the party and pretend this never happened, but if you continue your selfish ways, we may... hm, how do I say this, we may integrate you into doing the right thing, a possible outcome of having to start a fight and fret."

Preston trembled. He didn't want to forgive anyone, no, a Northwest never backs down and forgives others in care and they fight for their own well being. He took a glimpse at his daughter and the commoner beside her, both looking disappointed and impatient at Preston and expecting him to pick an answer. Preston refused to forgive anyone, but he also didn't want to start a fight.

After a few seconds of an awkward silence, in a fit of stubbornness, Preston crossed his arms and shook his head. "I will never forgive anyone," he declared. "I believe I'm doing the good for my benefit, so why would I give up on what I think is right? To be honest, all of you should be forgiving me."

Everyone's face just turned more sour after Preston's strong, irritating response. Marius seemed to now have a fire lit in his eyes, and he shot down a stare at Preston. "I guess you picked option number two, huh?" he asked, a vicious growl coming after. Preston looked at the crowd, before he started to back away slowly. The crowd only started to get closer with each step Preston took, making Preston scared to the bone.

"Please, stop, all of you," Preston pleaded, his voice quivering. His eyes then darted to his daughter and her little friend which were settled at the back of the crowd. "Pacifica, commoner boy, please, I'm... I'm..."

"GET HIM!" a guest shouted, his voice desolating the lobby. All of the guests agreed in trembling screams, and their silent stepping transformed into a quick sprint. Preston screamed for his life, as he started to make his way out of the room. The crowd of angry guests only caught up to him. Dipper and Pacifica and the rest of their friends stayed in the lobby, staring at the crowd that left in a matter of seconds.

"Well, I guess we have this evening under control," Marius said, turning over to his friends. "Grenda, my sweetheart, please wait for me after this violent mob. And Pacifica and Dipper? Thank you, and we promise everything will be arranged and re-ordered after this evening."

Marius gave a quick solute to Pacifica, and Pacifica responded with a quick courtesy. The baron then followed after the crowd, the clicking of his heels echoing the empty room. Dipper, Pacifica, Mabel, Candy, Grenda and Francis were then left in their own thoughts. Francis suddenly then stepped in front of the group, as he gave a quick bow to Pacifica. "I'm terribly sorry, but I have to be excused. I may be assistance to this whole entire dilemma, and maybe even have a chance to end it. Mistress Pacifica, please have a wonderful evening. And... Dipper Pines, what is it? Please make sure Mistress Pacifica is safe. We wouldn't want her to get hurt under any of our supervisions, hm?"

Dipper nodded. "Of course." he replied.

Francis then left the scene, following behind Marius; leaving Dipper, Pacifica, Mabel, Candy and Grenda now to their own, quiet thoughts.

Candy took a step forward so that she could see that Preston, the crowd, Marius and Francis fully escaped the room. "Is everyone gone?" Candy asked, peering her eyes to the faraway doorway that everyone escaped through. "What do we do now?"

"We wait." Dipper replied, as he looked at everyone who was present in the room. "Like what Marius said earlier, the commoners should be safe here in the manor. They can come out whenever they like. It seems that the rich guests have this whole entire Preston dilemma under control, so we don't have to worry about that either. So all we do now is wait until we get a result."

"Exactly how long do you think the rich people are going to get at this?" Pacifica asked, moving beside Candy to peer into the doorway. "Y'know, me and Dipper still have something to do, and they might interrupt it."

Mabel then waddled over to her brother and started to poke him teasingly, a large smile on her face. "Ooo, what exactly is this 'something' you two need to do?" Mabel sang, as she continued to poke her brother. Dipper slapped his sister's hand away from him gently, and brushed off the area where she touched him. "Me and Pacifica were exploring the manor, remember? She's taking me to the coolest places around, and so far, we just explored two." He walked over to Pacifica to make sure she agreed, and Pacifica nodded and crossed her arms. "Yeah, he's right. However, it's getting late. Most of our exploring was replaced with us trying to hide from my dad. Now that I mention it... sorry about that. I should really live up to my promises, shouldn't I?" Pacifica said, as she started to rub her elbow nervously.

Dipper looked at Pacifica, surprised. "Are you kidding? Even though it has been really scary, I had a lot of fun with you, Pacifica." Dipper confessed, as he gave a playful punch to Pacifica. "You don't have to worry about anything."

Pacifica nodded, a bit relieved that Dipper wasn't even a bit annoyed. "Thanks, Dipper. I had a lot of fun with you, too." she smiled.

Both stared into each other's eyes for a while, Mabel secretly admiring it, until they both stared away at the different floors above them. They could hear the screeching screams of the guests from above, their screams bouncing off the hallways they passed by. A few seconds later, the group could easily hear the mob exit out the rooms, and back in. It kept on going on and off, and it started to annoy Pacifica.

"Oh, is Marius doing okay?" Grenda said, as she stared at the crowds coming in and out of rooms. "I can't see him anywhere."

Pacifica also began to feel nervousness crawl in her body. Even though it was just a large goose fight, and a loud one at that, all of the screaming made Pacifica tremble. She didn't know what to feel about her father now- should she let him off the leash or have him punished?

Instead, Pacifica just closed her eyes tightly and waited for the time to pass.


	15. Epilogue

So, this is the last chapter...

Even though I said it in the last part, _**THANK YOU SO MUCH**_ to everyone who favorited, followed or posted a review for this fanfiction! Seriously, **all of you guys are SUPER AMAZING.** Thank you soooooo much!

There will a few announcements at the end of the chapter. But for now, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Priscilla was still lying on her giant four poster bed, looking straight at the ceiling. A wave of shivers when down her spine when she was starting to hear screaming down the hallways outside of her room. She almost fainted when she heard frantic slamming on her door.

"Priscilla? Priscilla, it's me!" a man screamed from the outside. Priscilla instantly recognized it was her husband.

She rushed over to the doors, bare-footed, and unlocked the golden knobs of the door. Priscilla then saw her husband, looking stressed, almost to the point where he would rip off his own suit from his strain and stress.

"P-P-Preston!" Priscilla gasped, as she opened the door wide enough for her husband to enter in. Preston entered inside quickly, slammed the door as soon as he was inside, and locked the knobs. He looked at his wife before he headed over to his bed and collapsed from exhaustion. Priscilla gasped again, before being interrupted by another loud knock at the door.

"Preston Northwest! We know you're in there!" a guest screamed, Priscilla noting that it was Marius von Fundshauser, one of the foreign guests of the party. He gave two more slams on the door. "Come out and apologize to us!"

Preston curled up into a ball on his bed, and screamed a harsh 'no' as his response. Priscilla didn't know what to do anymore, so she just gave a back and forth stare at the door and her husband. She felt almost guilty that she couldn't do anything.

"Preston! What's going on?" Priscilla asked hesitatingly, making her way to her husband. She sat down on the edge of the mattress and stared at him, desperate. She tried her best to ignore the screaming outside.

Preston shivered a bit, before he let out a tired sigh."Priscilla... I tried, okay? I tried to end this madness, but something always just screws up!" Preston replied, turning around so he could face his wife. "It's always Pacifica and that rat who always ruins everything."

Priscilla looked at her husband, and soothingly rubbed his arm to calm him down. "Honey, it's all going to be okay." she reassured, and adjusted her body to lay down beside him. "Everything will return back to normal, I swear." Priscilla held onto Preston and laid her head on his chest, hoping that she could calm him down.

Preston gave a tiny smile, and held his wife tightly. "Thank you, darling." he said, and planted a kiss on her forehead. "There's nothing I can do about that noisy crowd outside.

"Oh, honey, you can just leave it to Francis," Priscilla reassured. "Besides, he is the one who always calms you down from those tantrums of yours."

Preston laughed a bit, and held onto his wife for a few minutes. "Uh, honey, do you mind if I tell you something that I noticed this evening?" he asked, looking down at her. "It's something that I want to get off my chest."

"Yes? What is it?" Priscilla replied, enjoying the comfort of her husband.

"It's just that... did you notice Pacifica feels a bit... happier?" Preston said, looking at the door with worry. "Was it because she got over the whole entire bell thing?"

A moment of silence. Preston was feeling regret, but his wife stirred.

Priscilla thought for a moment, before she nodded silently in agreement. "You are partially right. Pacifica feels more relaxed then before. But y'know, just keep the bell, in case of any rebellions." Priscilla chimed after thinking, tightening her grip around Preston. "I maybe thought it was that boy she's been hanging out with."

"Hm. Could be true." Preston said. "But I have a feeling leaving Pacifica alone is the best I could do right now. I just hope she doesn't screw anything else up- for this evening and the days that are going to come after."

Priscilla hummed, and nuzzled her face into her husband's suit. "I think that's the best that we can do for her." she replied. "I hope nothing goes wrong after this evening as well.

Preston smiled, and snuggled his head on top of Priscilla's. "Let's just hope for the best."

* * *

Time passed, and Dipper and Pacifica were hanging around the empty lobby. It's been a few minutes since the whole entire outbreak began, and they were starting to feel tired. Nothing important happened during the quiet times where the rich guests would be chasing after Preston in faraway hallways, but most of the commoners came out of their hiding places and decided to go home. Dipper and Pacifica didn't interfere, since it was their life.

Dipper just recently remembered that Old Man McGucket had to tell him something, something about the apocalypse or, whatever, but he was one of the first common folk to leave. All that he told Dipper was to 'be aware of what's going to happen', or something along those lines. Dipper felt too caught up in his current situation to not care about so-called apocalypse.

"Ugh, do you think it's over yet?" Mabel complained. She was lying on the fancy floors of the lobby, pondering about her life when about half an hour passed or so. "Why do we even have to wait anyways? Why can't we just go home already?"

Dipper rolled his eyes, and made his way to his sister. He leaned down so that they could be face to face. "Mabel, you gotta deal with it. We have to wait so we know this whole entire mess is going to be solved, and I still need to go to another place with Pacifica. Just hold your horses for about another hour or two, alright?"

Mabel stared at her brother, feeling like he totally didn't understand her question, and she slammed her head down at the floor, too exhausted to even stand up or cry from the rushing pain. "Why me..." Mabel yawned.

"Pacifica!"

The group turned their heads to find out where the familiar voice came from. From the corner of the room, the group saw Marius making their way to them, surprised that he looked calm and collected and unhurt. Grenda ran over to him and hugged the baron, Marius returning the affection. The rest of the group followed behind, confused and relieving looks on their faces. "Marius, what's going on?" Pacifica asked.

"Good news." Marius started. He clapped his hands with confirmation. "It's all over."

Dipper and Pacifica's eyes widened, both surprised to know it ended without anyone getting hurt, judging by Marius' current state. "Wait, what?" they both gasped at the same time.

"I know it sounds outrageous, but its true. Preston literally came out of his room and did an actual and honest apology, which felt glorious and satisfying, but then he laughed at us right after, calling us cowards and idiots, but the butler Francis took up everything after that." Marius explained, making his way to the food table to pick up a quick snack. "The butler said that Preston having random outbursts was normal in this house, and that he was the one to normally clean it up. It was good to know that Francis didn't mind the burden of such task." Marius took a small, frosted cookie and popped it into his mouth.

"By any chance did he mention me?" Pacifica said, gripping onto the fabric of her lake/sea foam green dress.

Marius swallowed the cookie, and cleared his throat before answering. "Actually yes. Your parents... they don't really care anymore. I could recall your father saying that he doesn't really take interest in what you're planning to do for this future of the Northwests... but I felt a bit of good honesty when he said he wants you to make it right- in an honest and caring way, or a monstrous and prideful Northwest way."

Pacifica took a few seconds to process her father's final decision on her- _he wants you to make the future right- in a caring way or monstrous, past Northwest way. _The philosophical words struck her.

"That's... that's a relief." Pacifica chuckled a bit after, as her eyes started to feel a bit stingy. She sighed, and wiped her eyes a bit so no tears could develop and fall. "I guess it's all over now. I'm safe. They... they don't care anymore." Pacifica couldn't help it, but one tear softly glided down her cheek. Dipper rushed over to her and patted her shoulder with reassurance and care.

"Thanks Dipper. I feel much more better now." Pacifica said, as she softly took Dipper's hand away. She sniffled. "By the way... may I ask all of you guys something?"

Dipper, Mabel, Candy and Grenda looked at Pacifica with curious expressions.

"Want to have a sleepover?" Pacifica asked, her tears all dried up. "All of you can get your own rooms, we can have an all-nighter, things like that."

Mabel, Candy, and Grenda gasped, their eyes widening from the invitation. "Of course! We would love to have a sleepover with you!" Mabel exclaimed, and the three girls rushed over to give Pacifica a hug. Pacifica returned the hug back, but she couldn't breathe a few seconds after. The three girls then pulled away in a matter of seconds, Pacifica trying not to show that she suffocated during the hug.

"We can paint our nails, and talk about cute boys!" Candy started.

"We can read my mom's inappropriate adult novels!" Grenda chimed in.

"Or... we can talk about our SHIPS!" Mabel screamed, which made Candy and Grenda scream as well. Pacifica, Dipper and Marius covered their ears, but removed them after the three stopped squealing. Pacifica and Dipper watched Candy, Grenda and Mabel spin in a circle and chant 'sleepover' various times. Marius eventually joined in, holding hands with Grenda. It was a happy scene.

"I just need to call Stan to have approval, which, he will." Mabel said after their loud cheering. Candy and Grenda nodded, saying the same that they need to call their parents as well. Mabel walked over to Pacifica, who was blankly standing and staring at the three. "Uh, where's the phone hiding?" Mabel asked.

"Here, I know where the phone is in this manor." Marius said, signalling the girls to follow him. "Come, it is not far."

Mabel smiled, following Marius and her friends, but gave a quick wink to Dipper before leaving. Dipper and Pacifica were then left in the lobby, alone.

Pacifica turned to Dipper, expecting him to have a large smile on his face, but his surprised and dazed expression left Pacifica a bit confused. "Dipper...?" she said, even snapping a bit to wake up his attention.

"We... we..." Dipper stuttered. "We're having a sleepover?"

Pacifica rolled her eyes and smiled. "Yeah, aren't you tired?" she asked.

Dipper looked to the side, not knowing what to say. "Yeah, just a little, but... what about our exploration?" he asked.

Pacifica's eyes widened, remembering she needed to show him a few more places that she really liked in the manor. "We can always go exploring next time, right?" Pacifica said. "And hey, I think we have time to just explore one more."

Dipper's eyes suddenly snapped with happiness. "R-really?"

Pacifica nodded. "Yes, really."

"Then... what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Dipper exclaimed.

* * *

Dipper and Pacifica were making their way down the halls, passing by a few guests who would wave at them in a friendly matter. It didn't take too long to get them to their destination. Just like the ballroom, the doors to the next place were grand, dark red velvet printed doors and golden knobs. Pacifica opened the knobs without her key, and the doors opened to her command. Both of them entered the room, and Dipper felt a bit surprised when he found out what the room housed- nothing but a normal bedroom, similar to Pacifica's and the one he stayed in when he was wounded; however it had two separate king sized beds, and from the opposite corner of the pair of mattresses was an 80 inch high definition T.V., way bigger than the one back at the shack.

"What is this place?" Dipper said, only intrigued by the large television.

"It's your room, dummy." Pacifica teased. "The room that you're going to be crashing in for tonight."

Dipper's eyes widened, and he turned to Pacifica in shock. "Wait, what?" Dipper said. "This will be my room for tonight?"

Pacifica looked awkwardly to the side before nodding and giving a careless shrug. Dipper gasped and sighed in awe.

"This room is really big," Dipper complimented, starting to walk around. "And hey, there's two beds for Mabel and me to stay in."

Pacifica chuckled a bit before following him around. "I hope you're okay with that. And if not, I can put you two in two separate rooms-"

"No, no, that won't be necessary. Thanks for that." Dipper said. He sat on the large bed on the left side, finding the T.V. remote on the mattress. He grabbed it and switched on the T.V., and he felt surprised on what was the first program that came on- it was the big marathon of Ghost Harassers.

"Hm. That's a coincidence," Pacifica muttered, as she peered her eyes to make sure that the program was Ghost Harassers on UTBAHC. "I seriously didn't watch any UTBAHC, I swear." Pacifica even raised her hands as a surrender.

Dipper laughed, as he relaxed a bit and watched the program. It was a montage of the first movie, showing the popularity of the Ghost Harassers' work and fame, showing their different jobs around the city exorcising ghosts and getting praise and awards for it. A catchy song was playing in the background, making Dipper rock his head back and forth. Pacifica watched as well, a bit intrigued on the film, and enjoying the montage and the actors' acting as well.

As the montage ended and the movie continued, Dipper took a glance at Pacifica, smiling that she was fully glued to the T.V. screen and was really into the whole entire movie. She laughed when she was supposed to laugh, and she was on the edge of her seat when she was supposed to be. Dipper would sometimes scoot closer to Pacifica without her knowing, seemingly just to enjoy her company a bit more. Soon, the pair was literally shoulder to shoulder, enjoying the movie side by side and just genuinely enjoying it.

Before Dipper knew it, the ending was rolling, which then leaded to the credits. Pacifica's eyes widened at the end of such an amazing movie.

"That's all?" Pacifica said, as her eyes scrolled at all the people who created the movie. "Is that where it really ends?"

Dipper's eyes lowered and he laughed a bit. "Pacifica, this is only the first movie. There are plenty more sequels and prequels to come- this IS the 48 hour marathon, meaning they might play the whole entire animated series as well..."

"Well, good!" Pacifica declared, jumping a bit on the mattress. She scooted even closer to Dipper, making him a bit red, and Pacifica slid her arm through Dipper's, making their arms link together. Pacifica looked at Dipper with confidence, a big grin on her face. "We're going to watch all the movies, all in one go. No breaks, no removing our arms, we're just going to sit here and watch Ghost Harassers all night." she ordered Dipper.

Dipper couldn't help it but turn red on how Pacifica looked, and didn't refuse to her little bet. After all, he was sitting so close and even linked arms with his new crush, and was watching one of his favorite things in the whole entire world. They both relaxed, stared at the T.V. screen, and was hyped when the opening of the next movie started to play.

"Oh, before it begins," Pacifica started, turning her head so she could speak to Dipper. "I'm sorry if I fall asleep on you. This includes if I, y'know... accidentally sleep on top of you or something."

Dipper's face just continued to grow red, the thought of him and her just snuggling and sleeping with each other making Dipper nervous but also a bit excited. He just showed a warm smile to Pacifica and tightened his arm around her's. "No problem." Dipper replied. He then teasingly nuzzled his cheek on top of Pacifica's head for a spare second, making her blush.

"After all," Dipper started. "I appreciate and _love_ your presence."

* * *

*** THE END! ***

Okay, a few announcements (that you don't have to read, but you can if you want too. I just bolded everything important)

-It has been confirmed that Pacifica's mother, Mrs. Northwest, **is that** **her official name is Priscilla. I changed her name as well earlier, so this was to just clear up the confusion. **Sorry if you didn't understand the Priscilla thing earlier.

-Technically speaking, **_this isn't really the actual last and final chapter of this whole entire fanfic_**. Since there wasn't much exploring of the Northwest Manor at all in the story (you could literally say the fanfic has a 'misleading title') _**I**** will be posting a few extra/bonus chapters that feature just Dipper and Pacifica exploring made-up and possible rooms that could exist in the manor.** _You could say they're drabbles and one-shots, since they only focus on Dipifica and their actual adventure of the manor. So, look forward to that.

-Don't worry, I haven't given up my writing for this ship yet. _**I'll be creating another Dipifica fanfic real soon, and it's not complicated as this whole entire story.**_ It's just a bunch of drabbles and one-shots, and I seriously wouldn't mind if any of you guys had suggestions for it.

Whelp, that's all I've got to tell all of you. I **_really_** hope you enjoyed the ending (because to be honest, it was kind of bad) and I hope you guys can stick around for the extra chapters!

_**Thank you all, and keep shipping Dipifica!**_

-suweetopopato


	16. Extra Chapter- Garden of Hopes

**Hello fellow readers, and welcome to the two extra chapters of Northwest Mansion Exploration! (yes, there are two extra chapters)  
**Even though it took some time, I hope all of you are looking forward to what I have in store.  
**I'm really sorry that I could do only two, since I originally and just stuck to two chapters. I'm sorry if there was any inconvenience if you were hoping for more.**  
Well, enough about that. Let's move forward to the first extra chapter, the Garden of Hopes! Hope you enjoy.

**P.S. These chapters have nothing to do with the major plot lines that happened before, but have the same idea, which is exploring the manor.**

* * *

Dipper and Pacifica continued to travel down the dark hallways of the mansion. The interior of the mansion was flawless to begin with, regal wallpaper, random but rare antiques sometimes just sitting in the hall, Dipper didn't even know where to begin. He was glad that he landed a great opportunity to enjoy and walk around one of the most prettiest and grandest places he will ever visit in his lifetime- and not to mention, a beautiful girl helping him enjoy it along the way.

"So, where's our first destination, _Paz_?" Dipper said, adding a teasing nickname that just instantly popped into his mind when he glanced at the girl.

The blonde chuckled. "Oh, you'll like it." she replied, covering her mouth to refrain from laughter. "And people rarely call me Paz, y'know."

Dipper moved a bit closer to Pacifica. He seemed eager to hear her blabber. "Oh really?" he asked, sounding intrigued and curious. The brunette then gave a friendly nudge, winking. "Well, you have to get used to it, _Paz_."

"Shut up," Pacifica playfully said, shooing the 12 year old boy around, giggling. Dipper laughed as well.

Their evening was going smooth.

The two resumed and continued their path. Pacifica was confidentially leading the way and making sure her parents weren't present around them, and Dipper, on the other hand, was admiring every single art piece the two passed by. He felt the many portraits of people in the 18th century and the beautifully polished china held something conspicuous. They continued walking for another few minutes and eventually found themselves in contact with a large set of white doors with carved pictures and golden knobs. Glossy windows were also built on the side of the doors, and potted ferns covered them casually.

Dipper figured out that the two were still on the first floor, since they barely passed or walked on any staircases and only trotted in the hallways for minutes. He wondered where the doors led. Most likely the outside, since he could see a bit of the night sky from the slender built windows.

"Here we go." Pacifica breathed, as she walked up to the set of doors and twisted the knobs open slightly. She cocked her head to look at Dipper for a few seconds before unlocking the doors. "This is one of the most impressive and exclusive places of the mansion, and we only allow important people and wealthy beings to enter. If I say 'do not touch it', listen to me, okay?"

Dipper's curious face then melted to a face of worry after Pacifica's small explanation, while Pacifica was waiting for a response. "Wait, what?" Dipper asked, moving beside her. "Important people? Wealthy beings? Pacifica, I have a feeling I'm not supposed to go out there. I'm barely a guest to this party, so I don't think I'm worthy enough to go and see... whatever the heck is out there. I love the small invitation, but we should go somewhere else first-"

Dipper was interrupted with Pacifica pointing a finger at him, silencing his talk. She looked to the side, wondering what she should say next, but she just thought inviting Dipper to that exquisite place would be okay. He did ask for the coolest places in the mansion, and this was one of them. And sure, Dipper wasn't an invited attendee to the party, but he did try to exorcise something life threatening to her and the party itself. She thought that was worthy enough.

Pacifica sighed. "Okay, maybe you aren't supposed to be in here, but I think you should just check the place out, alright?" she explained, removing a bit of her grip from the door's knob. "You saved me when we were trying to exorcise that ghost, so I owe you a favor."

Dipper's face only showed more confusion. "But you saved me from turning into a piece of wood-"

"SHH! I don't want to hear it." Pacifica hissed, pointing a finger at him again. "You're free to enter, with my permission. Don't tell anyone, even your sister. Now just listen to whatever I tell you to do outside, got it?"

Dipper blinked, feeling confused on what Pacifica just blabbered, but shrugged it off. Pacifica seemed too eager to invite Dipper to... whatever the place was, so he felt honored. Dipper smiled, and released any leftover tension in his body. "Okay." he said.

Pacifica grinned. She turned around and opened one of the doors successfully, and a cool rush of cold air breezed in. Dipper closed his eyes from refraining any stinging, but re-opened them to see that the doors did lead out to the outside. He saw the beautiful clear and purple gleaming sky, and a few plants and flowers, and a smoothly paved deck in front of them.

"A garden?" Dipper presumed in his thoughts.

Pacifica entered first, holding the door wide enough for Dipper to enter through. Dipper found himself gawking as he entered the outside. He was on top of a cement deck, glued hard to the walls of the mansion itself, and a spiral staircase that lead to the bottom. At the bottom was a large array of shrubs, hedges, rare flowers, and several trees hanging around in a neat and organized manner, a few colorful birds and even butterflies fluttering around and nesting in small birdhouses and decorated butterfly nets. In the middle of everything was a small and flowing water fountain made of marble, decorated with jewels that glistened under the moonlight, and a small statue that featured a young couple holding hands while holding a basket of some sort.

"Welcome to the Garden of Hopes," Pacifica said, as she started to make her way down the spiral staircase. "Or, the most prettiest and grandest garden we have in this mansion." Dipper looked around, his eyes darting from the fountain, to the shrubs, then to the trees.

"Are you serious right now?" Dipper laughed, following Pacifica behind. "Important people and wealthy beings are allowed to enter a _simple_ garden like this one? And not to mention, this garden is pretty small..."

Pacifica stopped in her tracks, and turned her head to glare at Dipper. "So what if it's a garden?" she said, grabbing hard to the rails of the staircase, feeling angered. "This garden houses some of the most rarest plants that can't be found in it's origin countries! There are about a few rare bird species in here, and not to mention, butterflies that are hard to find nowadays! This,_ Dippy_, is not your typical and normal garden."

Dipper's eyes widened. He felt like he stepped on a bullet. But then something boggled his mind.

_Dippy_.

"Did you just call me..." Dipper stammered, but Pacifica already started to make her way down the stairs. Dipper quickly followed along, as he tried to find the words that would make their conversation run more smoothly, and maybe even a few words that would form a good apology. "Pacifica, wait! I'm... I'm sorry! I didn't know!"

Pacifica stopped in her tracks, one step before she reached the garden's grounds. Dipper saw her hand tighten again on the railings, and she tossed her head a bit to the side, one eye staring deeply at Dipper. She raised an eyebrow.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't know this garden is so special." Dipper softly said, rubbing his elbow nervously. "I know I didn't say it before, but I feel honored to enter an exquisite place like this. There must be millions of people who wanted to land a chance to visit this garden, and it seems I'm taking my opportunity not as seriously and maturely as I'm supposed to. I'm sorry, Pacifica. I am. But... I do like how the garden looks though. It's beautiful."

Pacifica's partially turned head spun around to fully look at the innocent and upset brunette that was a few stairs behind. Dipper awkwardly looked to the side, acting and most likely feeling horrible for mocking the garden's look. But then again, Dipper wasn't the first guest to mock a 'simple' garden like this one. There has been worse cases in the past, but Dipper's criticism stung Pacifica for some reason. He did sound genuine in his apology, so Pacifica accepted it.

"It's fine, Dippy." Pacifica replied, smiling a bit. "I'm glad you like the garden so far."

Dipper smiled back, partially because she used that nickname again. "I really do, Paz."

The brunette continued down the stairs until he reached the step Pacifica was on. She was waiting patiently with a grin on her face and proceeded into the gardens when Dipper rejoined her. Dipper looked around at all the plants that grew in the garden in awe as they continued their path.

"Whoa..." Dipper sighed, following Pacifica. The pair started to walk on the nicely, smooth and paved pathway, eventually making their way to the gleaming fountain. Dipper admired all of the birds and butterflies that zoomed across them. Pacifica was also enjoying herself as well, since she hasn't been in this garden for a while, and she found it somewhat entertaining to see a gawking Dipper.

Dipper and Pacifica finally found themselves at the fountain. Dipper saw a better view of the sculpture since he was up close to it now; it was carved neatly and delicately, seeing it was a boy and girl holding hands and wearing 18th century era clothing. The female figure was holding a straw basket in her other hand, and her supposed spouse's palm in the other.

Pacifica made her way to the carved female statue, and placed her hand inside the marble carved basket. Dipper was wondering what the heck she was doing, but something glimmering under the water of the fountain caught his eye- he saw numerous golden coins, each imprinted with the initials 'NW', sitting blandly in the water, never to see the light of day.

A fountain that had coins settled in it's waters.

This was a wishing fountain.

As Dipper counted down how much coins laid in the water (in which case how much wishes wanted to be granted), Pacifica walked up to Dipper and showed him something gathered up in her hands. Dipper peered over to see what she had inside, and saw the exact same and identical coins that were in the fountain; two golden coins that had the letters 'N' and 'W', obviously meaning Pacifica's surname 'Northwest'.

"When visitors come to the Garden of Hopes, we encourage them to also make a wish in the Fountain of Dreams." Pacifica explained, carefully placing one of the coins in Dipper's open palm. "Apparently, there has been a popular rumor saying that if you make a wish in this fountain, there's a high chance it will come true."

"Wait, hold on, did you just say that this fountain is called..." Dipper said, inspecting a bit of the coin's texture and sparkle under the moon. "Fountain of Dreams?"

Pacifica looked at Dipper. Her eyes then lowered to an annoyed expression, as she grabbed onto her own coin. "Yeah, don't ask. My great great grandmother named this garden herself and tended to it, so it was only fair she could do whatever she wanted with it, even if it meant naming it after some philosophical, spiritual thing. I mean, c'mon- Hopes and Dreams? Yeesh." The blonde released a laugh.

Dipper smiled as well, seeing that the garden was just a pun of 'Hopes and Dreams', and flicked the golden coin in the air, and catching it with gusto."I think the name's pretty cool." he said, staring at Pacifica.

The girl raised an eyebrow. "You think so?"

Dipper bit his lip, and shrugged nervously and positively. Pacifica grinned.

"But hey, enough about that." Dipper said, scooting a bit more closer to the fountain. He stared at the smooth surface of the water. "Let's make our wishes."

Pacifica looked at Dipper, and nodded in agreement.

They both turned their bodies toward the fountain, holding the coins tightly in one hand, and each cocked their heads toward the sky. Closing their eyes tightly and thinking as hard as they can, the pair made their wishes in their head and flicked their coins in the fountain in unison, surprised that it was really in sync.

Their coins snapped onto the water's surface, creating a series of tiny vibrations in the water, but immediately started to sink to the bottom as it settled on top of the water. The coins wavered back and forth and danced, and soon stayed where it landed at the bottom of the fountain. A shining glimmer twinkled on the two coins, caused by the glowing moon in the sky.

Dipper looked down at his coin settled beneath the water, as it glistened and shined under the moonlight. He felt like his wish was placed in an order, just waiting for itself to be granted. He also noticed that Pacifica was looking at her coin with a confident smile on her face, seemingly eager for her wish to come true as well.

Dipper wondered what was her wish.

And Pacifica wondered what was his.


	17. Extra Chapter- The Northwest Library

**Whelp, this is technically the very last chapter of the story.  
****There will be a goodbye note at the end of the chapter, but anyways, this is TOTALLY the last chapter, and technically a really terrible and odd alternate ending to this fic.  
****I hope you all enjoy. **

* * *

A night full of stars was absolutely beautiful, and one special pair that laid outside thought it was true.

However, one couldn't see anything clearly through the power of drowsiness.

Dipper and Pacifica were sitting on the edges of the fountain, listening to the cicadas and crickets that echoed in the night, and the rushing water that the fountain poured in their current location, the Garden of Hopes. Pacifica stared at the sky in awe, forgetting how long it's been since she's been outside and just gawked at the night view, and Dipper, repeatedly blinking to make himself stay awake, slumber immediately feeling like it was punching him in the face.

Dipper awkwardly yawned a few seconds later, and even stretched out his arms to awaken his contracting, tired muscles. His hands accidentally touched Pacifica's shoulder unexpectedly, and the blonde cringed at the sudden contact. She laughed at Dipper's arms dropped down beside him.

"Someone's tired," Pacifica chuckled, elbowing the brunette beside her.

Dipper rubbed his eyes, slightly ignoring Pacifica's playful banter. "You got that right." he muttered, fixing the cuffs of his suit while he was at it. "Exorcising ghosts is not easy. And not to mention, a party full of rich people who think you're a slob as long as you act classy..."

"Uhm, you're right about that," Pacifica sighed, standing up from her seat at the fountain. She stretched her arms, similar to how Dipper did a few seconds ago, and released a tiny yawn. "How about we call it a night? Call your great uncle, grab your sister, and be on your marry little way to you're little, cute shack in the woods? It's been a long night, and it's probably around the time the guests return to their personal quarters in the mansion-"

"Wait, what?" Dipper piped in, surprised that Pacifica was jumping to conclusions. "You're serious, right? End it right here, right now?"

Pacifica looked over to a nearby shrub as the brunette interrupted her sentence. She shrugged carelessly. "Yeah, of course I am. We both need some rest after this evening." she muttered.

Dipper blinked, and he shook his head while raising two fingers to pinch the slender bridge of his nose. "No, no, no, it's okay, I'm not tired," Dipper reassured, standing up beside Pacifica, his legs now starting to awaken. "Let's go to the next place you have in mind and we'll see how we do from there."

Pacifica closed her eyes carelessly, and started to make her way out of the garden, trying not to laugh as Dipper scurried behind her. "You got it." she said, as she waited for Dipper to catch up with her.

* * *

The halls of the mansion seemed a bit more eerie than usual. Dipper and Pacifica's eyes were flooded with sleepiness; everywhere they looked, everything seemed blurry. Dipper found it a bit impressive that Pacifica could still manage herself to lead the way, and Dipper was waddling behind her like a hallucinating sailor, or that one time Bill possessed his body and turned his systems to go out of order.

The two would normally release a tired yawn from time to time, but either than that, the 12 year olds didn't have a word to say.

It wasn't too far from their original destination to their new one- the two found themselves at a largely wooden crafted door, but this time, the handles of the door had polished and treated wood on them, rather than a metal substance.

Pacifica yawned for about the 10th time this evening, and placed her hand on the handles. With one swift motion, Pacifica opened the doors quietly, even though the doors creaked and echoed in the dark hallways, unveiling the large and quiet big room inside.

A small rush of cold, cutting air flew into Dipper and Pacifica's face, and the faint smell of something odd entering Dipper's nostrils.

Burning lumber. Wet, dry pages.

The brunette found himself in front of a grand, giant library, something a nerd would faint about.

As the two entered in the quiet room cautiously, Dipper's eyes gazed through the tall, wide shelves that lined down the room, it's tops nearly touching the ceiling. All of the shelves were chocked full of books, all old and seemingly having a distant, mysterious, and vintage aura with each. At the end of the room was a small fireplace with two grand chairs, and a small coffee table that had a few open and closed books and empty tea cups. It seems someone was here before the two.

"Welcome to The Northwest Library," Pacifica introduced, as she walked up to a pair of switch lights and flicked one on. The large, white and sparkling chandelier attached to the ceiling lighted up instantly, partially blinding the pair. Dipper saw a better view of the books, each book in the shelves representing a darker shade of the colors of the rainbow- red, blue, green, yellow, and the classic brown- and even more.

"Not much people come in here, so this place has been run down for a while. Some butlers and maids like to hang around here whenever they're not on duty, so us Northwests barely use this place." Pacifica explained further, as she was making her way to the set of seats at the end of the room. She left Dipper gawking at the many shelves that the room held, trying to sustain a laugh as the dazed Dipper seemed to amuse her.

Dipper started to follow her slowly, still staring at the giant shelves full of books. "Amazing," he breathed. "I didn't know this mansion had a library."

"Well, now you know." Pacifica replied, sitting herself on one of the large velvet seats. She pulled out one of the books at the table, and stared at it's cover. '_The History of Women's Clothing, 18th Century to 20th Century_'.

It was one of the last books she read in the library, and, she was honest with herself- she didn't know how long it was before.

Pacifica took the book more into her grasp, and opened it carefully with small precision. A flutter of pages flew by, each with bold and inked texts and several detailed illustrations of women dressed up in gowns, long skirts, and funny hats. She eventually landed on a page marked with a thick piece of paper covered in a golden mist, and Pacifica recognized it was a bookmark. It marked a page that titled '_An Introduction to the 19th Century Era_', completed with a curly and fancy underline as well.

"This is seemingly interesting." Pacifica smiled, as she removed the bookmark and placed it beside one of the empty tea cups on the coffee table. Her eyes darted to the first pair of words, and she would occasionally see Dipper wandering around the library, walking in and out of shelves. His pile of books seemed to get bigger and bigger by how much time passed.

_'The 19th century consists of the timelines from January 1st, 1801, to December 1900. This largely forged historical era had many major past events that mold our current and civilized society, such as Britain's Industrial Revolution that introduced machinery and metal workings; and including the fall of many great empires in the beginning, including the Holy Roman Empire and the Ancient Spanish Empire.'_

Pacifica's eyes darted from the text and back on to how Dipper was doing, and her eyes saw that Dipper was making his way to the seat beside Pacifica, several stacked books hanging in his arms. Each book seemed to have eerie and odd titles, one of them being '_Cryptids- Mysterious Monsters of Today's Society_', and '_The Ancient, Starry Sky and the Secrets It Holds_'.

The word 'nerd' just instantly popped in Pacifica's head as she saw a cheery Dipper open one of the books beside her.

"This is amazing..." Dipper sighed, as he held tight on the first book that was placed at the top of the stack, the title being '_107 Conspiracies of the World_'. He opened the book proudly and his eyes scurried on the page, and it quickly flipped to another. He seemed to be enjoying himself.

Pacifica rolled her eyes with a grin on her face. She returned to reading her own book.

_'Not only was the 19th century a good era of fashion for both genders, male and female, but it was also a giant growth in the fields of mathematics, scientific discovery, and inventions. Both sides of the world, the east and west, also had their own periods of time that included evolution in economy and sometimes war and downfall.'_

"Hehehehe... astonishing!"

Pacifica's eyes darted out of her page and switched over to the brunette sitting beside her. His eyes were practically sparkling with excitement, his small giggling started to evolve in a laugh- Pacifica never seen him this happy before. It made her heart warm, but then again...

She must've thought it might've been a mistake for bringing Dipper here, but probably on the boy's mind, he didn't regret a thing.

Pacifica released a tired sigh, and continued reading the novel's pretty boring manuscript of the 19th century, something Pacifica didn't really prefer to learn about. Overtime, she slowly got bored, and the only thing that entertained her was Dipper's squealing and constant chuckling. A few minutes of quietness later, she reached over to the coffee table and pulled over the golden bookmark that was placed in the book before. Giving up on the chapter and maybe even the novel itself, she slipped the piece of thick paper into the page and closed her book with a satisfying close. She placed the book back on the tall stack on the coffee table and sat in her chair for a few seconds, wondering what to do now. Dipper was busy with his book, and didn't look eager to start a conversation with her. She didn't see anything else that she could do in here except read. Pacifica saw a window not far away, so she just glimpsed at it from a far view.

But suddenly, her eyes started to flutter from sleepiness.

The blonde then slowly fixed her posture on her chair, making herself somewhat comfortable and cozy, and partially into a sleeping position. Her head rested on the chair's arms, and her feet was tucked under the opposing arm. Her eyes switched over to the still excited brunette beside her, and how every page he turned felt glorious. His smile easily triggered a smile onto Pacifica.

Pacifica yawned. She closed her eyes, and listened to the only two things that echoed in the large room. The sound of burning wood and a small squeaking Dipper.

Before she knew it, drowsiness took over her body, and she was on the verge of sleep.

"Oh, man, Pacifica, look at-" Dipper cheered, as he turned his open book to the girl sitting beside him. But then, his excitements came to a halt as he viewed at the tired and sleeping girl beside him. "Pacifica?"

The girl didn't even say a peep.

Dipper returned back to his seat, settling his book on his lap. His eyes were still glued to the sleeping girl beside him, and how her gentle and graceful figure made Dipper warm inside. He realized that he may have been feeling sleepy too, so he didn't even bother to wake up the sleeping girl to enthuse her that the world was just a colony of extraterrestrial living. He resumed reading his book and the magnificent conspiracy that the book was highlighting, but he also took small glimpses at the girl who was calm and at peace.

Dipper almost admired it.

The boy gave up reading in the end, only to find himself more intrigued and wonderstrucked with his friend sleeping beside. Pacifica seemed to breathe softly, a good thing that indicated she was having a good dream or a good rest. Dipper closed his book and placed it on top of his personal book stack, making sure that he'll have some time to read the other books more after. He also made his way to the light switches that were build near the entrance of the library (and also tried to make his clicking heeled shoes shut up) and turned the chandelier's lights silently. The fire near the fireplace was probably a good light source already, and it provided warmth and almost a healing atmosphere. Dipper returned to his seat, and sat back down.

Sleepiness started to wash over him as the seconds passed.

Just like Pacifica, Dipper fixed his posture so that he could get comfy in his seat. He closed his eyes, the sleepiness that lingered in his body all this time starting to consume him slowly. It felt soothing almost, falling asleep, and Dipper was happy that both of them finally got a good rest after their tiring evening.

Both of them were glad that they enjoyed an absolute quiet moment together.

"Good night, Pacifica." Dipper said out of his mouth, before everything went black. "Sweet dreams."

Pacifica smiled. She was partially awake, and felt enlightened that Dipper turned off the lights for her.

"Good night, Dipper."

* * *

**OFFICIAL. END. GUYS. **

**Woo! This was an awesome ride. **

**Again, thank you, amazing and awesome reader, for choosing this story to read and to fulfill your Dipifica thirst. All of the people who posted reviews and tips to help me improve the writing in this fic, I am forever grateful for your support and help. Again, I am sorry if the story ended up as something you didn't expect, or if you were touchy with how one chapter ended or progressed into, or even how short-lived the extra chapters were! I just hope all of you guys were happy with how the story was and how it went, and if there was enough Dipifica in it. :)**

**Thank you all again! All of you guys are amazing! Stay awesome!**

**-suweetopopato**


End file.
